


Fish Dragon Support Logs

by Mimiga



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin (Male), Feed your fishter in real time, Gen, Or Mamui if you want to get specific about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiga/pseuds/Mimiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's known her for years, but they hardly ever interacted to an significant degree in the past, and especially not now that the war has begun. Corrin's curiosity in Lilith only grows stronger by the passing day, but what accompanies that which kills the cat? What if there really is loneliness hidden away behind her expression? It's best to not leave these things in the air, after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# C

 

With the last of his armor and over-suit peeled away, Corrin finally found comfort in the sullen air of his quarters. It was always a high point in the day when he found the solitude to exist only in underclothes, no matter the time or reason. Without any further hesitation, he relinquished himself to gravity and fell backwards onto his bed before taking a deep gulp of the silent atmosphere. Few things could match the sheer freedom that was shedding stuffy and well-worn suits and absorbing to its fullest extent bare leisure. Being a prince of Nohr, he was certainly no stranger to having uncomfortable attire glued to his body for hours on end. 

Soon enough, the accumulated heat in his limbs diffused into the room and left a chill to dance along the surface of his skin. The moment had ended, or at least the zenith of his relaxation had. Corrin blew a lengthy yawn to the air as he sat up to gaze lethargically at the scenery of his quarters. Much to the chagrin of his waning mind, objects ignored and bits of armor still littered the floor and piled in distant corners. The dim candlelight somehow made the mess look even worse by elongating shadows to dramatic, shifting exaggerations. There just hadn't been enough time in his schedule to tend to this growing tumor of a problem, and the allocation of such had never really been his strong suite. 

Any other night and he would have put such a trivial task off further in favor of sleep, but this was not to be an ordinary night after all. It never was too often that he would call over a guest at such an hour for little official reason. Corrin had to mentally lash at his muscles to rise once more as he pushed himself to a stand. There seemed to be nowhere in particular to start efficiently, so the first pile that came to sight was begrudgingly addressed. The sluggishness in his step from the long day ensured that, if anything was going to be done in a timely manner, it would unfortunately have to be done a little sloppily. Armor and over-clothes were thrown carelessly onto the floor of the closet rather than hung and organized, miscellaneous treasures and nick-knacks had space made for them on already overused shelves, and the various tools that randomly wound up on his floor were more or less hidden away between the both of these places. Surely he'd come to regret such haste later on, but such was obviously for another day. 

A sullen knock at the door had nearly caused Corrin to drop a pillow that he had somehow found opposite to his bed. Already? He had barely opened up the floor! Another thump rang through the wooden barrier, though it ended up being closer to a singular clunk rather than any continued noise. That had to be her, anyone else rapping at his door would have had the available hands to make a more traditional sound. 

The Nohrian prince threw out curses beneath his breath the same as he threw the pillow in his hands onto the laundry basket he called a bed. It took several wide steps for him to approach the door, but there still hung a brief moment of delay with his hand on the knob. A slow twist of his wrist, and in rushed a terrible draft as the night so brashly infiltrated the brief opening. In the frame levitated a tiny figure whose details remained vague by the harsh darkness that descended outside. 

"Hello, lord Corrin," Lilith chimed in her usual way. The candle's distant light barely allowed him to catch her warm eyes scanning down his figure and suddenly widening. "O-oh! Is this a bad time? I could always come back later if you wish!" 

Oh, dammit. He was still only wearing shorts and an undershirt. No wonder the chill was so jarring as he opened the door, he was barely wearing anything and somehow managed to forget such. Corrin fought against the awkward response that stuck in his throat, instead trying to waive the embarrassing mistake as casualness. "It's fine, I'm just.. unwinding, is all. Why don't you come inside, the air is particularly biting tonight and I haven't the layers to deal with it in here." 

Even beneath her vibrant scales, a crimson shade very clearly spread across her face from roused blood. "Okay, I- uh, okay," she stuttered apprehensively. Corrin stepped backward to allow the astral dragon entry, hopeful that the weak lighting would serve well enough as cover for his own spreading blush, or that the chaotic state of his room would provide an adequate diversion. 

"Don't mind the mess, I haven't really had the time to go through and clean everything these days. This war has really been a pain on my chores," he said as Lilith flitted inside with the door closed behind them, her fins flowing freely with the motion. A pause bloomed between them as her curious eyes voraciously scanned the area and a lengthy inhalation was taken in through her nose. Every aspect of the room she looked to be absorbing, to the last detail as her silence would seem. It occurred to him that she had not seen this space for as long as he'd lived there, the sight must have been something powerful to take in. 

She stared on long after the night had stopped leaking into the room and while Corrin awaited for her to finish gawking. If she minded his disorganization at all, it wasn't as apparent as the way she was impressed with its capacity. At least he could only find the mind to be perturbed about one humiliating thing at a time, and being half-naked kind of took priority to a busy room. Corrin swung around her floating form and took careful steps toward a cluttered table, snatching up a woolen robe from a chair nearby and slipping it over his shoulders. That same chair he twisted around and utilized post-haste. There, that's probably better. 

Lilith only managed to notice her own wonderment as the chair creaked from Corrin reclining backwards. "Ah, sorry! It's just that there's so much in here to notice, I got a little lost trying to absorb it all." She broke out of the spell and bowed by tipping forward in the air, the sphere she held reflected the flickering gleams of distant candles. "Now, what was it that you wanted to discuss with me, lord Corrin?" 

"Hm? Oh, nothing in particular," he replied lazily, his attention mostly drawn to the messy table to which he pawed at. "That's why we've met here and not at your temple." 

The air hung silent for a moment, apparently she found it difficult to formulate a response with how her mouth was agape and how her brow furrowed. "Wh-what? I thought there was some official matter you wanted me to attend to? Why have you invited me over if there's nothing to talk about?" 

"Goodness, what could have given you that idea? I'm half-naked in my pigsty of a room, I can't imagine anything particularly important being discussed here about the war." To deliver the intended mood further, Corrin gave a powerful stretch and surrendered to a mighty yawn for a moment afterward. "Relax a little. It's been a fine day, I don't see why can't just put off the war for a short time before bed." 

"I don't understand, milord. Why have you called me here if-" Lilith stopped mid-sentence, his contagious yawn finally getting through to her. The razor-sharp row of teeth in her widened maw would have been menacing if it wasn't already so adorable. "-if I'm not needed for anything," she finally continued after having snapped her jaw shut. 

Corrin decided to give a tiny smile, hopefully coming across as warm and inviting rather than mocking. "We've known each other for years, Lilith. Despite this, I can't seem to recall a time where we took the effort to speak as friends. This is something I noticed a few days ago and found to be rather depressing considering how much you've done for me and my siblings. I figured that now was as good a time as ever to make friends with you, since you never know what tomorrow will bring." 

"Friends!?" she shouted in a gasp, seeming to become more flustered by the minute. "L-lord Corrin, I am your humble servant after all, but it is of my own choice. There's no reason to worry about me, I assure you. Burden yourself not with my well-being if that's the reason you've called me over." 

"What's wrong with a little companionship every once in a while? I hardly see you leave your temple for extended periods of time, let alone have a lengthy conversation with anybody. Just because you're devoted to me doesn't mean we can't be on friendly terms as well." The prince leaned forward in his chair, turning his focus attentively onto Lilith. After all, it was his duty that none should be neglected or ignored beneath his jurisdiction, be it human or dragon alike. 

Her gaze looked to wander about the room to find relief from the conversation at hand. Was he being overbearing? "Believe me, I am more than satisfied with my current standing," she began. "And.. if you're looking for companionship, perhaps you should try someone else here in the castle? While I do deeply appreciate your attempt, you'd probably find me to be rather modest in comparison to everyone else. I'm not nearly as interesting as you might make me out to be." 

"Nonsense. Everyone as something special about them, even if they don't believe it to be so." Corrin stared intently at the astral dragon, determined more than ever to make this visit count. "Perhaps you just haven't been paying attention to the right things? I'm sure we can dig up something significant about your character if we guided the topic correctly. We can start somewhere easy, like what you like to do in your free time." 

"My free time...?" Lilith muttered before pausing as if she hadn't had a moment's rest in years. "I don't really have any particular activities I like to pursue in the time I have to myself. The gist of me is to sleep, eat, and serve you and your cause to the best of my abilities," her words were followed by a lengthy sigh. "I'm sorry for being so bland, it's not as though I wish to waste your valuable attention." 

The Nohrian prince raised his hand, palm forward. "Now now, we've hardly even started yet. If you dedicate all the time possible to serving me, what is it that you do on a regular basis to accomplish this? Is there anything in particular like the way you oversee the castle?" 

"Well, it is still mostly my duty to keep watch over this place and your comrades inside. If an attack were to be staged on us, it's my responsibility to let it be widely known before the fact. Therefore, most of my days are dedicated to searching for any disturbances or signs of impending assault." The zeal she spoke with was similar in nature to the reciting of a vow. No wonder she didn't quite seem to understand her presence as a guest, duty was indomitably at the top of her list of priorities. It made him wonder if she had ever even had someone to call a good friend before. Surely there was a story hidden away far behind that day she arrived at Krakenburg. 

"Hm, alright," Corrin muttered. "But that seems like a pretty mundane task to tend to for hours on end. Are you certain there isn't something you do to help pass the time easier? I know I'd personally be bored to death if all I had to do was guard duty." 

She continued to follow the trend of searching for her answers elsewhere around the room. "It's not as bad as you think. Though sometimes... I do have the habit of eavesdropping on far-off conversations while remaining vigilant. Most of this castle's inhabitants pay little enough heed to my presence that they are able to speak rather freely, and more still underestimate my hearing abilities. It's interesting to observe the web of interactions that takes place each day between your comrades. I'll cease doing so if you wish me to, milord." 

"Oh no, that's perfectly fine. Everyone's guilty of doing that from time to time, and I couldn't ask such a thing of you with everything you've done to get us here. If it might give you the slightest feeling of entertainment while fulfilling tasks in the dullest of settings, why should I take that away from you? If anything, it's another means of protecting our home." 

A smile was given in response, but it was a weak one nonetheless. "Thank you, lord Corrin, but I wouldn't mind at all if it were unacceptable. As I said, there are few notable things about me and even fewer interesting. I am satisfied if only in my quest to serve you to my highest efforts. Do not be afraid to guide me towards a path that you prefer, I am more than willing to comply." 

"I'm aware of your compliance, that's kind of what I'm trying to do right now." The Nohrian prince stood from his chair, eyes aflame but not from the light source of the room. "I don't think anyone should have to live in such a lonely and bored way if there's obvious alternatives. Even if you're content to do such dull things, I'm certain you would have and be a lot more fun if you had someone to talk to every now and then. Perhaps your personality is suppressed by your daily routine and solitude?" 

To his own stubborn advance, Lilith offered an equally steadfast retort. "I mean no offense when I say this, but not really. I really am as boring as it seems. You'd be much better off getting to know your allies better than trying to swim in the puddle I am. As much as I would like to accept your friendship, and I really, truly would; it would probably be a misuse of the precious time we have. Keeping a foothold in this war is of utmost importance. So long as it continues, I'm afraid I can't let you waste your efforts on me." 

"But wouldn't you want to have at least some to talk to? I understand that the war weighs heavily on all of us, but there is no war worth fighting if you can't enjoy the tiny nuances that occur in life. This mundane existence you're forcing yourself to live, it breaks my heart that you won't let me improve it even a little." Corrin, now at his feet and restless, paced back and forth in the small space of the room where such a thing was possible. His mind spiraled to find enough excuses to convince the astral dragon to mirror his extended hand, but nothing would rise to the tip of his tongue and be said. 

Lilith gave another petite bow as he was busy engulfed in thought. "I have already stated my desires, and will continue to fulfill them on my word and grave. Now, it's getting too late for you to be so wound up. If I am being such a burden to your relaxation, then I should remove myself immediately. Tomorrow will be another busy day-" 

"Wait just a minute!" Corrin spoke up, breaking pace and interrupting her attempted exit with his body. Back to the door, he continued. "I'm aware of your devotion to my cause, and I can understand where you're coming from, but this is something I must implore that you at least try. My duty is to ensure that all who fall under my command are satisfied with my leadership and have a high quality of life otherwise. This easily extends to you, and especially so with all you've done for us. It really is the least I could do to give you an acquaintance, even in the middle of a war. I just can't allow you to write yourself off so easily." 

"Lord Corrin!" she cried, taken aback by his sudden outburst. "I can't help but feel like you're inflating this issue to unreasonable levels. I assure you that my quality of life is perfectly fine here, there's no reason to get so worked up for my sake." 

His shoulders sunk an inch and his tone took a hit in its degree of excitement, but by no means was he defeated yet. "Then perhaps, it's just an excuse for me to get to know you better. I really would like to be a friend to you rather than just a master. I know you believe yourself to be a shallow type, and maybe that's true, but that doesn't mean you should have nobody's company to enjoy. If you do wish for me to cease my attempts, then that is fine as well. I'd feel at least a little bit better knowing that I tried." 

"Ah," Lilith gasped as if his words had caused her a pang of pain. Her eyes very visibly searched around the room for wisdom or excuses, but were promptly drawn to the sullen man blocking the exit. A gentle redness spread among her scales once again. "..You are too kind, milord. It's funny, only when given that choice do I feel as though I cannot refuse." 

"You may turn away any time you like, Lilith. If the current solitude is to your liking, then I shouldn't press any further," he said as his posture loosened even further. A tender feeling rose spread outward from his chest and softened the muscles in his legs enough to warrant taking a few steps away from the door. "There are sometimes those who are so settled into their seclusion that they end up seeking withdrawal. I must respect that choice, even if I am a little saddened by the fact. You may leave now if you wish, and this will be settled for the night." 

Corrin had struck a chord, it was plain as day to see the emotion dawn on the astral dragon's face. The dimness of the room failed terribly to disguise the deepening crimson gradient that bloomed so clearly beneath her scales. Despite blushing so, she looked as though she were about to break down and cry at the turn of every moment. It was like no one had ever treated her to a kindness across her whole existence with the way she stared at him. Such a reaction was startling, he hadn't expected her to take his words so intensely. 

"A- are you alright?" he broke the looming silence with his concern, but still the lull lingered on for several seconds more. It was enough to instill doubt where conviction used to be in his core; had he said something wrong? He wanted to get through to her, sure, but he really hadn't meant to invoke such a passionate response. Had there been clusters of nerves previously hidden away that he was accidentally treading upon? 

Finally, a sigh managed to escape Lilith's throat. "..I am truly honored that you might think so closely to me, lord Corrin. I have done nothing so significant that I would be worthy of half the attention you've offered me tonight." She closed her eyes, the star-like reflections of distant candles disappeared with the motion. "If I might speak freely, it's hardly mine to deserve such warm invitations to begin with. You truly are an indefatigable source of kindness in this world." 

He found his smile again now that the fear that festered within him had been extinguished. "That's one of the most important parts of a friendship, there is no such thing as 'deserve'. Nobody cares about the scores when they find more than enough enjoyment just caring for one another. Actually, that reminds me. I mean no offense when I ask this, but have you ever had someone to call a friend before?" 

"There is none taken, milord. It is a valid thought with the apprehensive way I've been acting," she began, starting at him with tired eyes. "I suppose you could say I did have a friend once, but that was a very long time ago. The sacrifices and affection they showed me still ring unfaltering in my heart to this day. In any recent year, though, the closest person I'd be able to call a friend was already you," her voice grew softer the closer she got to the end of the statement, Lilith visibly and audibly became flustered by just imparting the sentiment flatly despite his own honesty. 

The Nohrian prince raised a hand to clutch at his chest with. That kind of cute could surely be weaponized and dubbed forbidden by anyone with a single streak of honor in their blood. "Then I should do my best to live up to your companionship. If it has been so long since you last had such a relationship with someone, then allow me the honor of making up for that time. I don't want you to be alone any longer if I might have the opportunity to remedy that loneliness." 

"Lord Corrin, please," Lilith whispered, looking away with eyes glimmering. "You're going to make me cry if you keep going on like this." 

"Oh, u-uh," Corrin took a step back and stuttered, unsure of what to make of the mess he nearly just created. A fragment of a thought flashed to the forefront of his mind and instigated the action of something startling. It was a bad idea that was brash enough to prove his commitment toward making this a reality. In no way was it required, things might be better off if he had just let things simmer and progress naturally, but there was something unnaturally drawing with an astral dragon on the verge of tears. There was but a single breath that barely touched the depths of his lungs to prepare him before stepping forward and raising his arms. 

All that encompassed her immediate reaction was a gasp as he pulled Lilith into a hasty embrace. "None of that, now. I'm serious about this," was the murmured attempt made by the prince to calm her down, still figuring a way to properly perform the hug on her foreign and tiny form. It ended up that his arms were pointed straight upward as to avoid crushing the fin that crested along her back. From then, though, the position was pleasant and ultimately quite comfortable. While he had began enjoying the contact, it was immensely worrisome that Lilith had not made any sort of response since he took the gamble. 

"I'm seriously going to start bawling.." she finally whispered back, her voice cracking despite being muffled into his chest. Corrin swiftly pulled away for fear of worsening the situation or doing something else drastic and awkward. What a stupid and unnecessary risk he took. 

"Lilith, I'm sorry. I just-" 

"No," she interrupted the apology, much to his surprise. "It's fine. It's just that, ah, I'm not used to these kinds of things is all. Please don't pay so much mind to my over-sensitivity. If we're meant to become friends, then you're going to deal with such a flaw more often than not." The astral dragon's eyes began to wander the room once more, but their shine had diminished to natural levels from blinking rapidly. A sniffle signified the gradual recovery of her composure as they stood avoiding the presence of the other. The stiff air they so gently inhaled was soaked with embarrassment from the both of them, though it was not an entirely agonizing lull. Corrin knew their anxiety was mutual, and she likely was too encumbered with her own mistakes to worry about his. 

Even so, Lilith was the first to speak up from the trance of introspection. "I- Don't you think it's a little late to be squandering sleep for this? We should continue this on a later date, when you have the time to spare. It would be unfitting of your position to stay up so far into the night." 

"I suppose that would be best," Corrin surrendered, suddenly extremely accepting of what had been accomplished this night. "I have yet to think of a proper activity for us to share, so there's not much sense elongating this stay." In truth, he feared the distinct possibility that he could continue to make a fool of himself should the visit extend onward. Sleep was always something he tweaked stealthily should an important matter require it, but this was an invitation to disaster. 

Corrin stepped toward the door and pulled it open in the same motion, allowing the night air to begin its vampiric process of sapping the heat from his quarters. The astral dragon nodded and drifted solemnly through without anything of a goodbye. There was no way he could make this any more awkward if he tried. 

"Lord Corrin?" came her timid voice past the frame and just out of view. The prince peeked around the corner, ready to surely shoulder the last of his incompetence for the night. Lilith did not deliver the blow he had expected as she looked back, instead flashing a tiny smile in his direction. "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

# B

 

It was from this point that one could most easily gaze upon the verdant hills sprawling onward until their farthest trees met abruptly with the horizon. With a verticality this impressive, it was foolish to expect anything other than a constant flurry of strengthened gusts while at the top. Such a omnipresent force still could only whip at Corrin's hair and clothes while he stared on. Nature would have to try a little harder if it wanted to dry his eyes from a sight like this. The magnificent display of gradients and detail flowing like an ocean below an aggressively blue sky made him wish he had paid more attention to his fine art classes. The inspiration of a painter practically oozed from every second he spent taking in these vast surroundings. 

Though this sight was not the reason they had traveled this far. With a glance to his right and behind him, the equally awed faces of Felicia and Silas gazed to the same tune as he; their horses grew bored and decided to graze instead. This must have been a just reward for having burdened such a rough climb, but in no way was this their intended destination. At least it stood to be far less dull than that destination in question. There still remained an even more irritating descent ahead of them to accompany this, so there was no rush to continue. 

The prince turned his eyes to the left and towards the strangest face of them all gazing from top of this hill. Lilith, seemingly uninhibited by the strong winds, remained mostly stationary as she held position in the air. The same could not be said for her fins, which were violently tossed about in any which direction nature chose. She didn't seem to mind much judging from her stone expression, but she hardly seemed very interested in their short respite otherwise. Not even the grandeur of their location seemed to phase the sheer indifference that manifested across her face. 

"You alright, Lilith? These gusts aren't knocking you around, are they?" Corrin had to speak up to overcome the roaring wind in all their ears, angling his horse just slightly more toward her. At first it seemed like even his shout couldn't break through the trance that overcame the astral dragon. 

Her visage softened a smidgen as she eventually turned. "No, I should be able to continue in this weather just fine. The orb I hold isn't just for decorative purposes, you know," Lilith had to give more than a shout to be heard over the natural noise. It hadn't really occurred to him how soft-spoken she was until after having witnessed such a yell stem from her tiny form. 

There was no need to keep talking over this stubborn wind, though. Corrin promptly dismounted his steed and hit the grass below, taking a few shaking steps in her direction with still-sleeping legs. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to ride with one of us? There'd be plenty of room, considering you hardly take up any to begin with. There wasn't any need in the first place to travel the way you have." 

She shook her head in response. "No thanks, I'd greatly prefer to keep supporting my own weight. It's been a long while since I've traveled such a distance on my own efforts. I find it to be extremely refreshing to press on like this." Lilith shot a brief smile to him. Very quickly did the corners of her cheeks falter, revealing a look of anxiousness. He pretended for the moment not to notice the change. 

"See? I told you this would be just the kind of thing to wake you up from that boring guard duty. It's a lot easier to breath after you've wandered in the wilderness for a while," Corrin chimed. Despite his cheering, the sliver of negativity refused to leave her expression. "What's with that look? The scenery up here not enough to impress you?" 

"Ah, it's not that. The view from up here is gorgeous, it's just.." her sigh became one with the gale, otherwise inaudible if it weren't for the visibility of the action. "I'm a little worried about the castle is all. It feels unnerving to be so far from it, we would have absolutely no chance of making it back in time should an attack occur in our absence. All of your efforts up to this point would be null should I allow that to happen. Even if there isn't much I'd be able to do by myself, it's my duty to protect that place with my life." 

Should have figured. "Do you not trust my decision to put Azura at the helm while we're gone? We're only out here for a night anyway, but if that still feels like too much of a gamble for you, the option to be escorted back by one of us is always available. We could always try to do this sort of thing another time." 

"I trust you, lord Corrin. And your decisions. But no, I can survive having a pang of anxiety every now and then if it would be against your wishes to give into them. It's nothing in the light of your kindness," as she spoke, her face slightly slackened a little further from stresses relinquished. "Though this is not what I would have imagined when you invited me out of the castle. Is a scouting trip supposed to be a fun activity for friends to enjoy, or is this some other esoteric step in your quest? The only energies I can feel from the task at hand are still ones of duty and business, even despite how refreshing it is." 

"Well, I suppose the scouting bits wouldn't be that much enjoyable than the work you already have back at home," Corrin said and shrugged. "It serves your desperate need to leave that stuffy temple and get some fresh air. And as you've said, the exertion of the climb behind us wasn't all too unpleasant of an experience after the fact, even if you can hover. But, that's not the reason why I've dragged you out here," the prince's grin widened as he leaned in. "I'm using the scouting mission as an excuse to go camping with you. What do you think? Valuable use of our time, and still with room for something leisurely and fun. Clever, huh?" 

It was his fault now that her face had sharpened, this time in surprise rather than worry. "Camping!?" she muffled the shout to be beneath her breath out of habit, forgetting the most potent aspect of the gales up here. "You had the lot of us leave the castle just so that you could go camping with me? Is- is that really the reason we're out here?" 

A finger raised beckoned his impending excuse. "We left the castle under Azura so we could go scouting, which is not actually a false statement. This is a rather significant passage that we're inspecting for troop movement, but there's no reason for us to not at least somewhat enjoy some part of it. I never really had the opportunity to go out and do such a thing in my youth, so I'm definitely not going to let a mission sap all of the experience away like it usually does. I couldn't bring any marshmallows, though. Everyone'd probably suspect something was up if I did that." 

"Hmm," Lilith hummed and looked away. "Just don't go off shirking any duties for my sake, lord Corrin. Trying to instill fun in me or not, we still have grave obligations to this war. I should aways come second in that sense, alright?" 

"You have my word." Corrin placed a hand to his chest and gave a bow, the first way he could think to seal the promise. It was more than worth it to see how the astral dragon light up once more and gift a bow back before staring off into the distant foothills. He knew that her anxiety was an inevitable issue which he would have to dispel on this journey, and it brought him great relief to have done so this early. Even the guilt for having made light of their objective had disappeared partially. 

After that was over, the Nohrian prince turned back to the other two which he had dragged along for less devious purposes. Silas was beside his horse and fiddling uselessly with a map being battered relentlessly by the wind. Behind him was Felicia, who seemed to be triple-checking the fastenings of their supplies. Very blatantly did the fresh bruise on her elbow stick out, he assumed that such a nasty impact must have occurred when she fell from a horse without anyone's notice. Not the most rugged type he could have brought, but ultimately dependable nonetheless when glass wasn't in question. 

Silas noticed his approach from the corner of their eye and flagged Corrin down before he could even close the distance. "Corrin, are we certain that the valley we're looking for is right down there?" the knight said, twisting himself and pulling the map taut so that it could be better read in this vicious weather. "It looks larger on paper than the space is ahead of us. I was wondering if we climbed up another hill by mistake, or if this map is just flawed in its exact geography?" 

"I mean, this SHOULD be right." Corrin pointed to a contour on the page that fell among a confusing flurry of other lines. He traced a finger along that contour and swerved by every other instance. "This passage is the easiest way through the foothills without having to encroach upon a neutral nation's borders. If we're about here," he pointed to a separately shaded landmass parallel to the line. "-then that passage should be just north and down of our position. The hills we passed back there forced us to take the snaking path we did, and here you can recognize the turns we took." 

Turning the map several times and peering into the distance, Silas finally sighed and lowered it to his side. "I can't see it, but I'll trust your judgement and cartography skills nonetheless. At least I can kind of see where we passed an hour ago. Kinda.." 

"We'll see about it once we scale the other side of this hill. If it ends up not matching up, it's all on me," said the prince as he departed from the conversation and walked back to his steed. A step became a leap as he first had to scale the horse, swinging his leg over the other side after having overcame the height. The beast didn't seem to care for the motion much, but it failed to object in any meaningful way. Surely he'd eventually get better at that without having to piss off the horse. 

Stowing the map away, Silas took the cue and gracefully hopped onto his own without so much of a twitch out of form. It must have been mastery with how easy he made the movement look. Felicia, on the other hand, didn't even notice they were preparing to depart until after they called out for her. It was hardly necessary for their supplies to be so tightly secured, she merely found some way to make herself busy and got to work in the mean time. The way she stumbled onto the horse and nearly fell halfway through was almost worse than his own performance, which was pleasant in a comparative way. 

All were satisfied with the view and ready to begin their descent with the exception of Lilith, who needed no mount but continued to stare off into the far distance with a longing look. Soon enough, she took notice to their preparedness and turned to them with a blank expression like she was aware of their wait and had just finished something important. Whether her contemplation had ended completely or not, the whole group gathered together and steered their direction to begin the search for a suitable descending point. 

Though initially too steep, the hill seemed to relent its harshness along the eastern side as they continued on. Weaving past patches of foliage, they would trudge onward in one direction and turn north once the next hill started. That would probably be the least painful way of arriving at the valley they sought to scout out. This strategy was not to be without trade-offs, as the thickets here exceeded expectations and rapidly began multiplying to desperate sizes in their path. Whereas before they could weave past the most dense parts, now it required huge arcs to be taken to remain on viable terrain. Scores of fallen trees and treacherous drops accompanied these obstacles and communicated very clearly that this landmass did not want to be conquered. Summer had certainly taken an iron grip on this forest. 

The only pleasant aspect about all of this flora was that the powerful gusts they found at the peak could not penetrate it. Wind failed to pierce the canopy just the same as they found an impassable obstruction every few minutes and were forced to take a detour. It might have been easier to take on this terrain while on foot, but the weight of their equipment would ensure the suicide of their feet along with a pace far too slow to be viable. Even with all the twists they've had to make so far, it would be faster than tromping through while lugging along entire tents on their backs. Minimizing the time the spend away from the castle was best in most senses of logic, anyway. 

Actually, this place kind of had a serene beauty to it after all. If you could get past all the irritating complexities about traveling down it on horseback, a still of the landscape was as picturesque as it could get. The way sunlight filtered through leaves and was left fragmented and scattered among bushes and earth, the distant sound of tiny wildlife rustling the branches of their home; he'd have stopped again and stared if he weren't on a marching beast. Eh, there'd be plenty of time to take in the scenery later after they've set up camp and turned such an activity into work. 

Eventually the ground did manage to even out and reach upward as the thorns and ferns they waded through threatened to scrape against them should they continue forward. Sure enough, this was the point where the next mound of land started to stretch toward the sky. Corrin pulled out a compass from a pack at this side to relearn the absolute direction of north, having been suspicious of forgetting after the latest barrage of strange twists in their descent. Once he was certain of where the valley rested, he beckoned and yelled to be followed before steering his horse to the corrected course. 

It was quickly apparent that the foliage would not die down anytime soon, the stubborn presence would merely changed shape and composition whenever it wanted to block them again. Even something as simple as the mud at their horse's feet became almost too slippery and dangerous to warrant travel on the clearest of ground. Despite the intensity of the land, it was still more manageable than the climb. Maybe that's the reason Lilith found such comfort in traveling individually rather than being on a horse with the rest of them. If given the ability to drift on the wind as she had, certainly none of them would choose otherwise to maneuver up the steep side of a hill. This saddle was growing heinously uncomfortable with the passing of time. 

Relief washed over Corrin as he came to realize he overestimated the final leg of this descent. As the journey downward began to meet flat ground and the huge shadows of earth eclipsed the angled sun above, the prince signaled for his party to halt in place. With closed eyes, the map was strewn out before his mental vision to the greatest extent of his memory. Their roundabout location was determined as blanks were filled in with accordance to the surrounding area and that familiar contour. Getting into the valley was one thing, preparing to scour it for evidence of human trespass was another entirely. It would be foolish to simply split up and begin the search without finding a place to meet again. 

The signal to begin moving brought a wave of energy across them all, their horses diligently beginning their trot forward. Instead of pushing deeper into the valley, their current was angled to skirt along the base of the hill they had just crested. A strategically sound camp probably wouldn't be located in the center of a passage they had just established troops mobilize through. To be sheltered from prying eyes and weather alike was vital, and one could never be too careful with their position should an enemy have even the slightest chance of stumbling upon them. He had felt the impact of that lesson very early on in this war. 

By the feel of this landscape, it probably wouldn't be too hard to utilize its dense accumulations of vegetation as cover for camp. Despite the bright plan, such a convenient camouflage never seemed to become true while they wandered further. There hadn't even been a decent enough slope on the foothill to discount a direction for possible direct assault. If suddenly the bedlam they encountered while trying to get down here ended with the stead of a modest order right when they were seeking a place to rest, then his pleasant trip with Lilith was about to turn rather sour before it had even begun. 

It would come to a rather lackluster point in which the rising earth they walked along curved inward to serve as their camping grounds for the night. There was potential ahead for a thousand more spots that were probably twice as clever, but this was definitely a fine enough substitute for them, so sayeth an exhausted Nohrian prince who would like off their horse absolutely as soon as possible. 

He relished in the gratification of giving that final command to halt. "We'll camp out here and spread out once we've established some semblance of a base," Corrin shouted to the rest of his party. At that moment, he more than willingly hopped from the side of his horse and coiled his knees against the impact of the soft ground. Almost immediately did his body shiver with relief from having broken that jarring position and regaining free movement. The stretch he took shortly afterward was so heavenly that a moan somehow managed to escape the back of his throat and hit air. 

As a similar sound came from the distant mouth of Felicia, he knew that this primal feeling of pleasure and dislike of horseback was not limited only to him. Riding horses had never been a favorite past-time of his with how grating the activity always managed to become. With one half of another ruthless journey behind him, his muscles had finally earned a sliver of respite from the painful motion. 

It was a shame that this brief moment of relaxation had to end so soon. Alas, they weren't exactly here for their health after all, and daylight had become an extremely valuable resource as of moments ago. Their objective would first be divided from their reach by several minor tasks. "Felicia, I need our supplies taken off the horses and piled nearby. See if you can't get our tent skeletons organized and ready," was the first order barked of the operation. Several seconds in between marked the prince's eyes scanning ravenously up and down the site. "This place has a decent layout, but there's still too much cluttering plants to set up the tents. See if you can remedy that, Silas. And Lilith-" 

Corrin waited for the right words to escape his throat as well, but realized that there was none to begin with. Not only was he unaware of what she needed to do in this situation, he didn't even know what she was capable of doing with the petite body she was in. It really doesn't take all that many people to set up a camp within somewhere as seemingly manageable as this. It didn't help that he was also a few breaths away from finding his own place to help out. 

"What would you have me do, lord Corrin?" she patiently waited front and center, poised to instantaneously carry out any instruction that was given. Guilt flooded into his chest at the sudden possibility that he had brought Lilith all the way here to wait around and do nothing. Her physique seemed unfit to do anything especially laborious, but they weren't exactly knitting sweaters around here at the moment. If he could find some minor task that was at least slightly beneficial, just something to pass the time until something more significant and less involving lifting came up. 

"See if... you can help Felicia unload the supplies." He had to think quickly, and had just caught a glance of the maid struggling to undo a fasten she probably made too tight in one of her meticulous inspections. "I don't really know how much you can lift in that form, but maybe you might be better suited to unraveling some of the ties that kept our bags taut over the hill. Don't look now, but I think she might have actually got her finger stuck in one." 

Lilith gave that little bow of hers. "It will be done, milord," she said before flitting off in the direction of a reddening Felicia trying not to drag a horse around by its harness. A sigh fell from his mouth in the following lull once certain nobody could hear it. Even most of these mundane actions looked to be too much for her delicate form to handle, it was a miracle he had found a pathetic excuse for one in the midst of camp. Not that she wouldn't make the attempt, but Corrin didn't need an image of a little dragon trying to push a roll of equipment larger than her over the ground while vines caught and held them both back. A breath later, the prince opened his eyes and scanned the grove a moment before starting off in Silas' direction. 

The knight was too engrossed with clearing away a bush to notice his approach, only realizing that someone stood behind him after removing a great portion of the vegetation. "Oh. You know you could have just called to me, right?" He lowered the short sword to his side and stood from his kneel so that they might be eye-level. "I would have perhaps chosen somewhere a little less dense along the ground, but I suppose there wasn't much of a better choice around was there? Bah, I had hopes for this geography, you know?" 

"Hey, it's not the worst place I've ever chosen," Corrin shot back. "The next best place to be slightly hidden would have been right in the center of the valley where the foliage is the most aggressive. All the trees and annoying plants would deter any sane person that wasn't actively looking for us, though I don't think anyone here would want to deal with that either. This is unfortunately about as good as we're going to get." He gazed around the grove and towards the forest floor still littered with twigs and overly-rich topsoil. Now that he was on the topic, the worst thing here was an energetic strain of ivy. He was correct in that everything else was mostly workable given a short time to do so. 

A swift motion across his side was enough to deftly unsheathe the hunting knife that was strapped opposite to the Yato. It would be rather disrespectful utilize a holy blade in the literal removal of weeds, and a smaller blade would allow him more dexterity when dealing with the vines rather than just pretending a sword is a machete. "You keep dealing with this site, I think I've found another flat spot over here where the grass is thinner," he commanded before disappearing to accomplish just that. 

As it turns out, he might as well have utilized a claymore and beat it against the ground. The reason the grass had been so thin on this spot was that the blanket of ivy strangled almost all other life out of the ground. Each blade of grass had to be so malnourished if it hoped to slip through at all. The thought crossed his mind that perhaps it would still make a fine place for a tent despite the vines, but his hands and knees very quickly started to scream in protest at the idea. Resting upon this stuff was surely an impossible task not worth the inevitable chronic tossing and turning. Corrin hacked and cut away at the resilient strands of plant matter to a depressing effect, barely making a dent of clear ground. 

Soon his wrists joined the list of body parts shouting in agony from the task. Then followed his back, and at that point he might have preferred riding a horse for an hour longer. What in the hell was this stuff made out of? A constant and continuous effort to sever the iron strands seemed to become almost worthless. Minutes spiraled down the drain, and he only revealed a few feet of soil as reward. It would be sundown by the time there was enough inoffensive space to lay upon, and this was the first step in setting up camp as well. A stubborn obligation in his bones implored him to finish was he started even with the option of instead choosing uneven ground. Silas had even finished his task and made the journey over to begin assisting in the hapless endeavor. 

"Oh man, no wonder you've barely made any progress. We could make armor out of this stuff," cried Silas just after the first moment of slashing at the obstacle. It must have looked immensely silly from afar how easily two armed grown men were defeated by a weed. Even so, it was a much more serious matter if you were the one on the ground with a blade bouncing from them like the clashing of steel. They hardly made much more of a dent with a constant sawing motion, there was always more to the patch than what was initially seen. It really made Corrin start to consider actually using this type of ivy as makeshift rope should such a need arise on a later date. 

It would be a little while longer of aching joints before Lilith spoke up. "Um, excuse me," she caught their attention quickly, it wasn't hard with how little progress would be lost by pausing. He suddenly noticed that both her and Felicia were already watching from afar, probably having finished their duties long ago. "If you two could move over, I could probably deal with that overgrowth a little better than those dull blades," the astral dragon said as she floated forward. 

Corrin shrugged and almost immediately relinquished the task as the opportunity came. "If you think you can handle it, be my guest. I can imagine most things working better than these dinky things." As he saw the prince rise, Silas followed suite more than willingly and stepped back. Plant matter and sticky liquid coated their blades and were unnaturally messy for how much headway they made, making them especially ineffective. It's not as if they'd really lose much by letting her try a different method. 

She nodded and took a deep breath, moving over the site of their efforts and closing her eyes. All of them watched silently as they eagerly awaited to witness whatever mysterious power Lilith might invoke to deal with a gardening problem. Seconds ticked by under the constant white noise of the forest, the astral dragon's eyes opened again and were accompanied by an impossibly deep breath. A blinding deluge of blue light blasted the surrounding area suddenly as magical flames spilled forth in massive quantities compared to the form that released them. The inferno flooded over where the ivy once had been and threatened to bury their feet, everyone scrambled backward and struggled to squint through the glare. 

Just as soon as the blue flames erupted, Lilith staunched the flow and brought about peace once again to the woods. The Nohrian prince uncovered his eyes and blinked out the distortion from such a painful shine. Where there had once been a nigh-impenetrable blanket of vegetation was now a dark circle at least five feet in diameter, but its color was merely made up of the rich soil that allowed the plant to thrive in such a powerful way. There was no signs of scorching, just the absence of verdance somewhere it had once been. 

"L-Lilith!" Felicia stuttered, choking on the awe that was mutual among the lot of them. A wispy smoke uncharacteristic to a normal flame rose from the circle and drifted aimlessly into the atmosphere. The astral dragon herself stared at the barren result of her breath and wheezed heavily from the apparent difficulty of such might. Stars still danced on their vision and warped the diminishing vapor into higher quantities than it seemed. As her breathing steadied, she did look up with a grin to the audience of such a feat. 

"As feeble as my body might look, please remember that I am indeed still a dragon, and should be employed as such," she said, her voice blurred slightly by short-windedness. A faint trembling could be seen this far away from how her fins reacted to the most minimal of motions. 

Only Felicia had the will to speak up after such a display. "Lilith, that was amazing! I figured you had some tricks up your sleeve, but I never expected to see something so spectacular!" Perhaps 'see' was an understatement, Corrin's vision after all this time still found specks of the flames dancing on his vision. Regardless of its violent execution, the effects of the power were undeniable in that it saved an hour of agonized joints and inefficient sawing. 

The astral dragon's flight suddenly began to falter, wobbling unsteadily and threatening to her to drop to the ground. Gasps rang through the air as tendons had life screamed into them faster than a second could turn. Both Silas and Corrin bolted forward to catch her, but the prince found a zephyr twice as potent underneath his wings. He snatched her out of the air and felt the dirt relent beneath his feet as he tried to come to a stop. The loosened soil let gravity pull him backwards, his legs slipping forward with momentum that had already abandoned him. The impact he braced for was much softer than he expected and seemed ultimately harmless, but that didn't stop him from locking air in his lungs and clutching Lilith tightly. 

Being the slower of the two, Silas rushed over to their side and knelt down into the dirt. "Heavens, are you two alright?" he asked and awaited for any kind of answer. As much as Corrin would have liked to immediately respond, disorientation and daze fogged over his senses and made the world spin jarringly. Before he knew it, Felicia had also ran to his side as well after calling out his name. Finally he released the breath that was stored in his throat and took in a gulp of new air. 

"I.. think so. It certainly hasn't started to hurt yet if it's going to," the prince muttered once the world realigned with his head. His cushioned fall hardly mattered in comparison to the person he cradled against his chest. "I'm pretty sure that question's better suited to you, Lilith. It looked like you were about to dive head-first into the ground for a while there." 

She shifted about in his arms, silently willing him to open them. "Ah. Still a little dizzy, but I should be fine now. I guess that fire took more out of me than I realized." The astral dragon, still clutching her orb for dear life, lifted herself from his sternum and very slowly took to the air so that she might find coordination again. This time there would be plenty of people at the ready to catch her should something go wrong a second time. "Sorry for being worrisome, I just miscalculated the amount of energy to use." 

"That was an amazing display, Lilith. Besides the getting tired and falling to the ground part, you've cleared out the entire site in seconds where we were barely having any progress after however much time we spent," Corrin cheerily spoke while still laying back to the earth. He didn't really notice until Felicia made the effort to grab his arm and pull him to his feet. While he had the time, Corrin glanced back to check on the organized piles of equipment that were reclaimed from the horses, only to notice that there were no horses. Joining the dots, a dazzling display of light and roaring flames would have scared off most people, let alone the beasts they brought along. "Uh, guys?" 

"Oh damn it all!" Silas shouted after having caught on to what was being stared at. Without a second thought, the knight took off sprinting into the surrounding forest with a speed no one in such armor should be able to muster. And that was it for a time, a single moment passed watching that special kind of acceleration before the trance broke. 

Corrin looked back. "Felicia, could you, uh-" 

"Right," she said with a nod, already scrambling in the same direction and disappearing behind bushes. A chuckle bubbled in his chest, such was a typical turn of events with him around. The time they saved not having to remove the rest of the ivy would instead be spent chasing horses all through the woods. All things being said, this was hardly the worst thing he's had to deal with in regards to the misfortune of past trips into the wilderness. That's just how things turn out sometimes. 

Before the even of silence could settle, the prince turned toward Lilith and shook his head. "While all that's happening, are you sure you're alright? We've still got a lot to do today and I'd like to be certain you're at full strength before sending you off on your own." 

It wouldn't be until now that Corrin realized she had broken out into a violent blush. "Y-yes, I should be fine," she muttered with an obvious aversion to direct eye contact. "Thank you for catching me, lord Corrin." 

"I hardly had a thought of it until I was already on the ground, so don't mention it," he said, flashing a quick smile made partly of pleasantry and partly of amusement at her flustered demeanor. That was an aspect of her he could really get used to. "When we're all ready and have our steeds back, we can finally begin what we came out here to accomplish. The camping part that comes after, though, I'll try to find a way to make that more significant than usual. If we're not all dead tired or starving, maybe we can figure out something fun." 

Lilith nodded in return, the embarrassment on her face draining more quickly than before. The transition for her to become positively beaming was nearly unreadable it was so rapid. Her time spent away from the castle was very visibly improving her mood, a change of duties and a serene landscape filled with fresh air could do well for even the stuffiest person. "I'll do my best, and try not to tire myself too badly. I'm curious as to what you have in store for 'fun' on an important scouting trip." 

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out," he chuckled, not willing to let on that his mind was at a blank. "You should probably head off and help the others for now. A bird's eye view would likely be best for finding those horses again." 

"Yes, lord Corrin. Right away," she took the order immediately and began to drift away without a moment's hesitation. 

There was hardly enough time for him to call out after her. "You can probably drop the 'lord' at this point! It's hardly necessary!" 

"I'll think about it!" Lilith's voice echoed from the hill before she had disappeared entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

# A

 

The shapes of the clouds themselves held no significance, but it was instead how the setting sun highlighted every fluffy crevice with a shade more inspiring of embers rather than water vapor. A similar color was painted behind the clouds, but the void darkened to deep blues like the way a liquid soaks into fabric. Across his skin danced the first chills of night, the stretch of land he laid upon would not have sunlight grace it again until tomorrow was well under way. It would only grow colder from here on as the residual warmth of today dissipates entirely. They've luckily collected a considerable amount of dry brush and firewood from the surrounding woodland, so that at least shouldn't be a persisting problem. 

Corrin craned his neck and strained his eyes to shoot a glance at the fire pit from his laying position. No use in lighting it before night fell completely, and it'd be a waste of fuel since not everyone had returned from their missions yet. He'd have to deal with this incessant cold for a while longer, but that was fine. The fact that those still absent had yet to find camp again might mean they stumbled upon some sort of significant finding. It was a stretch, he and Felicia had already long since abandoned their sections of forest due to an abundance of nothing. They scoured a good few miles and failed to find anything out of the ordinary besides the markings of a bear or two. Such things held a fairly obvious contrast from what the scene of a battle would look like. 

He idly returned his gaze to the waning sky and allowed the parts of him stretched to settle. Even Felicia, who was less acclimated to this wilderness than the most of them, could tell dagger from claw on bark. That's the reason they were sitting around in camp with nothing to do instead of investigating some sort of interesting trail. What were the chances that the others found something so significant? It hardly seemed like even a small brigade mobilized through this passage like the rumor foretold, they'd leave more of a trace than this. If that information was proven false, Corrin couldn't quite say he was disappointed. A boring expedition where nothing happens is a lot safer and more reliable than one where everything goes wrong. He'd have an easier time finding something entertaining to do with Lilith, anyway. 

Besides the occasional shuffling of Felicia from a short ways off, the silence that flooded the camp was growing to be particularly deafening. With the departure of the sun went also the calls of fraternizing birds and any gentle breezes that would lightly disturb thousands of leaves at once. It felt as though time had stopped in its tracks whenever his ears found nothing to sense, only to jump start again with any sort of tiny noise from anywhere at all. His own breathing felt like it had been in slow motion. However, this peace did not feel as entirely comforting as it should have. The pit of his stomach, besides the hollow hunger, held the smallest bit of forebode in response to this emptiness. It had no direction, gave no names or grievances, did not flare or fade; it was simply there. Perhaps he was given too much time to think about it? 

"Lord Corrin." The sharp contrast of a feminine voice against the silence woke him from thought nearly instantly. He turned his head to Felicia and awaited some continuation eagerly, the distraction more than welcome. The maid found a seat across the pit from him and had been fiddling thoughtlessly with a malleable shard of wood and a dagger. "I've been meaning to ask you, why is it that you've brought Lilith along? It's not like her to leave the castle like this. Actually, I don't think I recall her ever leaving the castle, let alone for some boring scouting trip." 

The prince shrugged in response, uncertain and uncaring of whether she could detect the motion across the distance. "That's kind of the point, really. I wanted her to get some fresh air and, at the same time, let her have a good look at things from outside of her temple. There wasn't really any better an opportunity in my schedule to do so other than this mission. As boring as it is, it serves its purpose." 

"So you brought her out here to do fieldwork?" Felicia said before a chuckle passed by her lips. "Not that I'm questioning your decision, but it sounds like you should have probably just took her camping later on instead of dragging her along now. This kind of job is about as dull as it gets for having to travel so far. Nobody is going to be refreshed by wandering through an irritatingly dense forest and scouring it for absolutely anything out of the ordinary. And look, we've yet to accomplish even that." 

"Well this is kind of like camping, isn't it?" Corrin didn't bother to sit up while giving his excuses. "I mean, it's literally camping, but can't we turn it into something more.. recreational, if we tried? I don't have the kind of schedule where I can take the time out to just 'camp' with her, you know? This is all I got." 

She shuffled in place for a moment before replying, setting her dagger down on one side of her and the wooden hunk on the other. "I know you were a little sheltered, but this is so immensely far from the definition of camping that you're thinking of. It lacks the same lighthearted spirit, something you're supposed to feel when in the wilderness for fun. There should be a sense of exploration, a quiet symbiosis between humanity and nature, maybe the slightest bit of wonder. I'm not sure if you're aware of this; but what we're doing here is just camp, scout, eat, sleep, and pack. There's not a kid on this continent that would think of that as anything but work." 

"It was the best thing that was available to me. I had to figure out something to get Lilith moving, she might not have even agreed if this wasn't business. At the very least she's out and about." Corrin glanced back upward to the darkening clouds, whose flames were fading into a deep blue while his mind sluggishly bounced the topic from the insides of his skull. It stood too conspicuously that he barely knew anything about what 'true' camping was. Of course it's something that he's read about before, and heard plenty of from others, but those memories didn't help much when confronted with this specific situation. Trying to convert something mundane into something entertaining was apparently incredibly difficult when being done for someone else entirely. Especially so for a person that has been one twig from a stick in the mud since the very beginning. 

And as the lull redoubled in strength upon its return, so too did the sliver of forebode that existed in his gut. The peace could not ward away the growing doubt and gnawing agitations which followed his lethargic mind on every passing thought. These aspects almost all had in common the fear that subjecting Lilith to this operation was ultimately a mistake. She was getting fresh air and exercise, but that was hardly a positive enough reason to drag her through foothills and forestry like this. If this turned out to be the blandest possible trip despite his intentions, would it end up skewing her perspective of truly leisurely invitations in the future? 

Bah. Enough of that, it's all just worthless anxiety that he was letting exaggerate what really was. It's not as if this one fluke idea was going to desecrate all trust she had in him, there would always be another try should this night end up as boring as it seemed. He must have been suffering from this dearth of activity in which these malicious thoughts could manifest and thrive upon themselves. If only there was something to do, some menial task to complete around the camp that somehow hadn't already been accomplished in their wait. 

Yet Corrin could think of nothing, and that was the end of it. He never imagined a break from effort and responsibility like this would turn over so sour. Despite his constantly wishing for a rest such as this, he would much rather be distracted with busywork than left to the devices of his worrisome brain. Nothing was getting done besides the gradual turn of the sky and the extinction of warmth in the atmosphere. All this idling was getting him none closer to becoming good friends with Lilith, or letting her true character shine through for more than just duty. 

A rustling in some nearby bushes bought his attention immediately, yet it was still not quite enough to sit up from the depth of his recline. The intrusion rung on for a short while in the distant woods until that space was closed. What became visible as it crashed through the brush into the clearing would finally convince the price to take a stand. It seemed that Silas would be the third of them to make it back from their scouting trip. 

"Wait, you're both back already?" the knight said very shortly after stumbling upon their overwhelming boredom. "Did you guys find anything or what?" 

Felicia did the honors of answering that question while Silas drove his horse toward where their other steeds rested. "Absolutely nothing, that's why we came back so early. There wasn't a single leaf out of place in our path for miles on miles. It's a lot easier and quicker a task when there's not a single thing to investigate at all." 

"What about you?" Corrin spoke up with arms over his head, stretching a great deal of the lull from his body. "You certainly took your sweet time getting back. Was there actually something in your path or did you just get lost?" His limbs ached in protest from the battle he had earlier with rabid weeds, though that wouldn't do much to stop him. If his muscles wanted already to check in for the night, he would just have to press that laziness out of them. 

Silas gracefully dismounted his horse and settled his horse before answering, strolling over with a slight grin. "I found the remnants of a struggle that was definitely not made by wildlife. It stands that we were not the only people who have trolled around in this forest." 

"Really?" the prince took a few clumsy steps forward to meet him between. "What has you figure? Give me the full report, it's assuredly a lot more interesting than anything we've been doing." 

He paused and reached behind him, pulling what looked to be a knife of grey iron from his belt. The handle and shape gave the impression that it was designed to be a throwing weapon right away. "I found this among a trail of broken foliage and kicked-up soil. There's no blood on it or anywhere near where it was, so I doubt whomever threw it ended up hitting their mark. I can't really tell how recently the confrontation occurred, but since there are little to no signs of erosion from rain, probably not long ago. I'd give it a few hours to a handful of days. I can't say I know when a rain cloud last found its way through these hills and into the valley." 

Corrin reached out and took from his hand the throwing knife, twisting it in his own to examine each detail. The hilt was flat bare metal which had holes punched into it for reduced weight and increased range. The blade itself wasn't particularly dangerous enough to cut his skin, but the point was plenty sharp to stick through should any pressure or momentum be applied. "This doesn't look Hoshidan, rather it seems intensely Nohrian in its craftsmanship. Efficient and cold. You think a few soldiers could have came through here recently?" 

"I'm more worried about what they were fighting," Silas said and crossed his arms thoughtfully. "The scene was too tame and drawn out to even be a skirmish among troops, it looked more like a chase than anything. Maybe there was contact made by two scouting parties and the more armed one decided to attack rather than flee and report? Actually, if that was the case, I'd suspect one of the parties to be a supply caravan more than another scout." 

"You said you were following a trail?" Felicia even began to chime in. "What came of that? Did it just suddenly end or what? If there was no blood or much else besides that dagger, there's a chance that it was an attempt to intimidate or corral instead of hunt down. I can't imagine why they'd just cease like that for no reason." 

Silas nodded. "Yeah, it did seem pretty strange. There wasn't much more than that dagger along the whole struggle, and not for lack of searching. The only other reason I could imagine why the pursuers would stop like that is if they managed to capture whatever it was they were chasing. Or it could be like you said, chased off with the intentions of settling territory." 

With a hum of acknowledgement, Corrin turned away and continued to examine the heavy iron in his palms. Would a Nohrian scouting party really have the equipment or supplies for a live capture? Unless they were a group sent specifically to do so, their directive would likely be to get back alive and report what they found. The only reason a scout would capture is if there was a high enough priority target and the opportunity absolutely must have been taken. A pang in his gut reminded him that the anxiousness from earlier had not left, only now intensifying strongly enough to pierce his intrigue. Something could have very easily gone wrong. 

"Hey Silas?" the prince muttered somberly. "You wouldn't happen to have met up with met up with Lilith while on your route, would you? She's the only one who has yet to return." 

"Hm? No, I haven't seen her since we all split up. Why? Are you worried that the confrontation I found had something to do with her?" As time slowly ticked away with him thinking about it, Silas seemed to grow more reserved and his brow began to furrow. It seemed fears that were festering could easily shared among the rest of them. "If it happened recently, there's a chance someone in this vicinity made the attempt to capture something as rare as an astral dragon. Whether or not they succeeded is still up in the air with the evidence we have." 

Next to speak was Felicia. "So you didn't see any scorch marks along the way? We'd know automatically the altercation involved her if that fire had been involved." 

"There were none of those, either," he replied softly. "I get the feeling there'd be no time to fight back if she were outnumbered. The first instinct to cross her would be to flee and get back to us, either successfully escaping and warning us about their presence or at least receiving reinforcements for the inevitable battle. I can't really say where the trail had began, only that it had eventually crossed into my own." 

Corrin wore a scowl as he flipped the knife back and forth between his hands. Nothing was confirmed, there was little resolute reason to believe Lilith did get chased down and captured, but this feeling just wouldn't leave him be. The possibly insignificant chance something terrible had taken place seemed too large to ignore. It was like they were on a timer, literally so if she was in the hands of an unknown party being hauled away to god knows where. They would leave the valley shortly to minimize the time in which they risk losing such a prize. The more they hesitated in speculation of what happened, the more dangerous that tiny little percentage grew. Was he overreacting? 

No, better to be safe than sorry. He tucked the throwing knife securely into his belt and raised his head once more. "I think I've heard enough by now. Felicia, you're coming with me. We're going to check for Lilith on her route of the northeastern part of the valley. I want to make absolutely certain everyone is accounted for before nightfall, which is far too close for comfort. Silas, I'd prefer if you'd stay here in the case that she returns on her own. You've also just gotten back on your own so there's no need for you to stretch your legs. Remember not to get yourself killed over a few tents." 

"What?" the knight exclaimed, surprised by his outburst. "I mean, should we really be jumping on these conclusions so early? She may have stumbled upon the same trail I had and became slowed down because of it. Shouldn't we at least wait a little bit longer to tell if we're just overreacting or not?" 

But Corrin was already in motion to grab the sheath to the Yato. "See, I said 'before nightfall', but we're already too late in that sense. The sun has already fallen behind the mountains and the sky is nearly entirely darkened. If Lilith really has been captured by some faction, that group is undoubtedly going to escape from the valley to ensure their prize is transported quickly and safely. We wouldn't have the time to wait until morning if it was I who was captured; I'd be halfway to my imprisoned destination by now. Every second we dawdle here just heightens the risk that this might be our last chance to rescue her, and there's no reward for ignoring it. Besides, there's the additional possibility that she might just be lost." He felt a twinge of guilt for indulging in his inconvenient paranoia, but it didn't necessarily feel wrong to do so. 

While visibly reluctant, Felicia did step to his side posthaste and begin gathering up her own equipment. "He's right. It's better if we just didn't take any chances this time around. This close to night, she should have thought to return to base by now. The fact that she's not yet here is reason enough to worry, and that's only compounded by what you found while on your mission." 

Past the sound of his own shuffling, Corrin heard Silas' sigh of resignation meet air. "Yes, I do suppose that would be best. I'll stay here on the chance that your fears are false, which I still believe is the case." The pause between his next breath stretched out over the moment. "What if you're right and there's an entire brigade of men holding Lilith captive? What are you going to do then? Charging in recklessly isn't an option if there's only the two of you against many more." 

"If there's a brigade of men, I'm going to do what I can to get Lilith back. That's an absolution," the prince boomed, more to convince himself rather than anyone else. He gripped the hilt of the Yato tightly as if the power to realize his faux courage would materialize suddenly. Praying that he was wrong was one thing, but they must take action now should an invisible timer be ebbing away. His feet must be in motion. 

There would be no horses. They wouldn't be able to muster any kind of stealth while riding them, and secretly Corrin was tired of having to use them all day. Haste borne of anxiety burned in their muscles as the two set off into the forest. Darkness had luckily not yet taken its sovereign rule of the land, the mere amount of light left in the dusk providing enough to preserve most visible details within a few feet. He knew the correct direction to wander despite that, but it did help slightly in the traversing of dense vegetation. The way back would undoubtedly be obscured by the time they had completed their objective. Whether that meant they found nothing and turned back or gained Lilith to their party was entirely ambiguous. 

Four boots marched on through grabbing bushes and stomping fallen leaves into the muddy ground; not a word was uttered between the people wearing them. There was no time to talk, and barely any to parse a thought. Most of what Corrin did try to imagine was eclipsed anyway by the omnipresent weight of the throwing dagger in his belt. It was an unnatural presence that loomed like an omen in the forefront of his mind. That metal point could have been aimed at the back of Lilith's head once. It could have connected in some alternate universe, and that would have been that. 

Unrest was put aside, nothing so minor could deter his legs from the brisk strut that defied even the most offensive of thickets. That one advantage they held would soon dissipate the same as the sky grew more intensely dark. Each seldom space he could peer through the canopy only revealed that purple was too quickly transitioning into black. The chill of night accompanied this steady creeping and stung at his ears and nose constantly, his eyes began to strain trying to detect the same amount of detail as it had moments earlier. All of this was hard to ignore, but he could hardly muster the sense to particularly care with how much could have been at stake. The obstacles were average, pleasant in comparison to the guilt that would surely overcome him should something have happened to her. 

It was his fault that she was out here, after all. He just wanted to give her some time away from the castle, maybe they could have something entertaining and interesting happen. If was worth a shot, right? This was the first time in a long while she's been out and there was a significant chance it was already a disaster. No no, he shouldn't be thinking like that. There was no way to be certain if anything had actually happened yet. It could have been just as Silas theorized, a caravan might have been attacked along this passage a few days back. That was the reason they were out here, just to make absolutely certain that nothing was out of place. 

If they had even reached where the trail of broken foliage took place, they most certainly didn't see it. There was hardly enough light left to know where they were going, let alone follow the scene of a confrontation. Not even the moon above was enough to illuminate more than a step in front of them. Corrin stopped in place and squinted at the vague environment, hoping desperately enough to nearly superimpose clues into the ground of whatever trail Silas found. His eyes were playing tricks on him in the dark. Had they already passed it? The carnage would have started around here if it ended up intersecting the southern route, but where was it? There was no way to tell, especially not now. 

"I can't see anything anymore. If Lilith had any pursuers and they began to chase her around here, I doubt we'd be able to find or follow the trail," the prince whispered to Felicia behind him, the disheartened tinge to his voice becoming increasingly prevalent. That fire which spurred him forth must have been extinguished by the cold, anxiety and misery very quickly festering on the ashes. "Should we just turn back before we're the next ones captured?" 

Felicia crossed her arms in the darkness, either from temperature or apprehension. "As much as I'd like to keep going until we find her, it's going to be a fruitless attempt. I can't even see my shoes anymore." A sigh fell from her mouth, undoubtedly becoming mist as it hit air. "I really hope Lilith didn't actually get caught up in a mess like this. 

"You better include into your hopes the possibility that we find our way back at all. It was stupid of me to drag you out here just to get us lost in the middle of the forest at night. Agh, we didn't even manage to find her in this maze of a wilderness." Corrin wanted to bang his head on a tree, yet lacked the effort since he is probably going to do so on accident as their wandering continued. Not even their raised voices echoing into the distance and bouncing from trees warranted much more than a sliver of worry. He wanted to be found by something at this point, just to feel this time and energy hadn't been wasted on the fleeting terrors of his own head. 

"Don't put yourself down yet. There's a good chance Lilith made it back to Silas if she's not somewhere out here," the maid replied, a shiver to her voice from the cold. "And an attempt made is better than none at all, right? I- I'm not really helping, am I?" 

He would have responded promptly with a sturdier spine for the sake of them all, but the forest's silence had already been pierced by something other than them. It had ended before it had even began, they hardly even had time to comprehend what the sound even was. Adrenaline took hold in Corrin's veins and carried heartbeat straight into his numbed ears. That couldn't have been a hallucination, could it? With their sight so muted, they'd at least have more emphasis on audio. The two waited patiently for any kind of follow-up noise or for the lulled roof to crash down on top of them. Anything more and the Yato would have been unsheathed more swiftly than a strike of lightning. 

"Lord Corrin?" meekly was his name called out, but it was far too distant for it to be Felicia. It was a lie to say anything more would have ushered him to draw his sword, this one instead brought an unfathomable relief that spread through his chest quicker than any kind of horror. It was so much that they wouldn't even find the mind to respond to the noise. 

Only after a few moments did Corrin remember to call out similarly, praying for a genuine response. "Lilith? Are you out there? Lilith!" His eyes searched desperately among the trees while knowing full well that they would find nothing. 

"I'm right here!" the voice called out once more as it grew closer and louder. Soon the tiny figure of an astral dragon would descend from the branches above and drift hastily towards them. "I'm right here, lord Corrin!" her tone grew stronger from the frightened whisper that it once was, drenched in excitement and breathy relief. This swing in tone did not disguise the scratchiness that emerged from her throat with the words. Signs pointed that she was not in the greatest condition at the current, past exertion and stress clearly lining her voice. 

"Lilith, what's going on?" Felicia exclaimed as the three of them drew within a few feet of the other. "What are you still doing out here? Are you hurt?" Even with the swallowing darkness, the astral dragon's condition became bare through her bright colors. Yet it still wasn't quite enough to tell whether she was covered so generously in grime or blood. He prayed for the former. 

"I should be fine, I've only got a few bruises at most," her frantic murmurs at least provided him with some degree of peace. His emotions as of late have been more drastic than these damn foothills. "N-never mind me!" she suddenly shouted. "We have to get back to camp and get out of there! There are bandits in this valley!" 

Their tones quickly quieted down upon reminder that they were not the only feet who walked among the roots of these trees. Still winded, but quiet. "Silas figured there was another independent faction that came through here from the trail he found," Corrin whispered in response. "We were unsure of the time it happened, but it sounded like a chase to us. I came out here with Felicia at nightfall to make certain that the worst case scenario didn't take place for you, and now I see that it has not. Did they attack you at all?" 

She nodded in the dimness. "They were almost immediately hostile, and remain so. They've been trying to hunt me ever since I was caught alone out here, that trail Silas found was probably indeed them chasing me. I also never got the chance to determine which side they were on in the war or if they are a mercenary faction. Either way, though, we need to get out of here." 

Corrin had only really accounted for Nohr and Hoshido as suspects for this conflict when examining the dagger, it was foolish to kick outside forces from the equation so easily. They were already surrounded on either side by neutral nations probably crawling with hired eyes and arms. "Right, then we needed to have started moving minutes ago. The bandits are probably far more familiar with this landscape than us, they likely aren't opposed to hunting at night. We could easily be discovered and ambushed if we stuck around for too long." 

"Do you know the way back?" Lilith nervously asked, to which he gave a distraught chuckle. 

"Not really, but we have to try anyway. We're pretty much blind sitting ducks out here. C'mon, stick close." He didn't need much more motivation to mobilize from then, and neither did the two following him. A whole new unnerving aspect implanted itself into their quickened march. There were no objections or suggestions, there was no room for such when suddenly silence was so precious. Any wayward twig snapping nearby could signify they're being stalked like animals. And like animals, they must also steel themselves mentally against the predators that possibly lurked around. 

Though retaining that prey-like level of silence was easier said than done. At least those creatures would have eyes built to withstand this kind of darkness without stumbling all over themselves. Every few steps between Corrin and Felicia, one of them would trip on something previously invisible and normally blatant. They hardly even had the light to stop inches before crashing face-first into bark. Vines and twigs pulled at their armor and ankles, thorns made every clingy attempt to convince them to stay, and more than once had they grunted with pain from a sudden misstep on uneven ground. Having to run from something in this state would be suicide even with a burning flight response. 

They continued to wander aimlessly in this impaired way, of course. What else could they do? Hold still and wait for the dawn or until something dangerous finds them? It was still very possible they were in the process of becoming heinously lost deeper in the forest and getting stuck worse by the minute, but was that a better alternative to risking staying put until they could see the way back? Why were there even bandits in the middle of nowhere? They had to be mercenaries, there's no other way around it. Only militaristic forces and caravans have been reported to use this passage, and people don't hunt with throwing knives. 

Occasionally the prince would glance back and search for the silhouette of Lilith, just to make sure she was still there. She was the only one of them all who could manage absolute quiet and see with what seemed like a decent degree of proficiency. Astral dragons must have had slightly better vision in the dark than humans, an interesting observation to anyone who cared much for biology. Past the amusing thought circled a more grim realization in his skull: if anyone was going to get them caught and killed, it was due to the ineptitude of two humans rather than the person who was being hunted in the first place. 

Eventually came an incline of land that he had hoped was one of the southern hillsides surrounded the valley. Actually, Corrin couldn't tell if it was one of the hills or just a patch of elevated forest. Looking up only revealed a blotchy blanket of black created by the canopy, as well as a few stars that barely managed to peek through the strangling branches. He instinctively looked back to see the expressions of those following him, realizing in them moment that he couldn't even see the contours of his own hand. They both looked to be waiting patiently for a direction to turn, at least. That was thankfully something he could figure should his assumption about this incline be correct. Without any further hesitation, he beckoned to follow him once more and turned to what supposedly was westbound, praying beneath his breath that this was the right way. 

This stride was more short-lived than the last, made so by a distant rustling that lasted much longer than a gust of wind should. Felicia took in a sharp breath and nothing more, Lilith remained knowingly silent and waited for their party to continue moving. There was no way to know for certain whether they were being followed, or had just been subject to a passive noise pertaining to the forest itself. With the knowledge they possessed, it was best to assume the worst and trudge onward with a hand firmly on their weapon's grip. 

The emptiness that followed was just as agonizing as if the sound occurred again. Exhalations began to shake more as their blind stumbling went on, every gasp instilling pricks of fear into everyone else due to the uncertainty of whether it was one of their own. Nothing still was said, made even more impossible by the lumps which had accumulated in their throats. To make matters worse, it was overwhelmingly cold. Practically freezing by the feel of it. Any rain clouds that somehow found their way into the valley would ultimately become icy and horrible. Corrin had mentally retracted any complaint he ever had about his armor being too hot, for now it couldn't possibly be hot enough. 

At first the prince wondered if it was a hallucination that he saw the light of fire bouncing about in the distance. A chill like this coupled with sensory deprivation would surely do such a thing, he did have a rather intense desire for warmth after all. But the light did not cease or falter the closer they drew like how a play of the eyes should. The others must have saw it, too, from the way so cautiously began to crouch down as they moved. Fire didn't necessarily mean safety at this point. He soon began to mimic their wariness once absolutely certain they were approaching some sort of encampment. 

Their progress had slowed considerably, they even stuck to thicker brush as a means of disguising their presence. If the enemy hadn't already known Lilith's appearance and existence here, Corrin would have sent up into the treetops to survey the light source. The risk accompanying leaving her in the open like that was too great. Especially so with how far they've gone to rescue her from whoever else is lurking in these accursed woods. Being discovered and forced to fight in this environment was an uphill battle at best, they'd end up doing more damage to themselves should such a fate befall them. His back and joints ached still as he peered from over a bush of thorns to finally get a glance at what surrounded the fire. 

A familiar formation of tents, a recognizable sight, hot relief flooded their chests and was expressed audibly with lengthy sighs and quiet cheers. Silas sat besides the flames and stared out into the darkness idly, his features amplified by the shadows that danced across his face. It was somewhat worrisome that the knight was still unaware of their presence even after such obvious exclamations, but there were far more important matters at hand. He could feel the radiating heat all the way from here. 

Silas' vacant gaze would shift to their emerging figures, light up entirely from what it once was. First to reveal themselves was the slumped form of Corrin, who was too drawn to the fire to care much about anything else. Felicia was short to follow with a grin on her face and a gracious spring in her step. Last was the astral dragon whom they had gone so far to bring back, her expression was ultimately one of dauntless seriousness. Only the one of them already beside the flames could find anything to say yet on the arrival."Thank god, you've found her! What even happened out there?" 

"You were right about the attacks," managed Corrin as he basked in the new-found warmth. Not even the intense stinging sensation that washed over his face could tear him away from the fire. "Lilith had just barely gotten away and remained hidden until we found her. They're probably mercenaries, the enemy faction I mean. I don't know why they'd so vigorously hunt her down otherwise. We don't have a read on any allegiances they have, only that it's definitely not with us." 

Before the knight could reply, Felicia took her turn. "Be on your guard, everyone. There's a good chance we were followed. If we're not careful, it could already be too late to fight back." 

The sheer solace of having made it back while effectively blind faded with the cold, yet it was with good cause. It would be folly to completely lower their guard with the grave possibility of an ambush constantly looming over their heads. "She's right. We're caught between the issues of being in unfamiliar land and having a conspicuous shelter with enemies afoot. It would take less than a moment for one of us to be incapacitated or worse. We're not out of the woods yet, literally." 

"Corrin, how can you find the time to crack jokes in situations like this? It's something that's always baffled me," Silas spoke as he recovered from his prior deep recline. 

"That one wasn't on purpose, I swear. If it makes me look more clever, though, can I say that it was intentional?" Just beneath the skin he was a bundle of nerves tipping from the slightest breeze. It was a wonder he was even able to look like he was shaking off this stress when it would take less than a second to call upon his muscle memories and draw the Yato. At least this tiny exchange had some sort of minor effect in calming him. 

Shrugging and looking away, Silas didn't really fall for the same false comforts as he. "Well, if we're worried about being tracked down and ambushed, what are we supposed to do right now while we have a short while to spare? Should we have someone on guard at all times or what?" 

A sigh fell from his mouth as his tongue contemplated the question. What could they do? They already took the required risk of getting back and reaped those rewards thoroughly. Now that they had regrouped, a course of action had to be taken in case this emergency furthered. Escape from the valley was foolish and improbable, proven absolutely by the time they had just spent wandering about, but settling beside a fire was just as dangerous. They was no hope for reinforcements or negotiation, they only had themselves. ".. We will continue as usual, with the exception of forsaking rest for now. We cannot hope to function at our peak with our stomachs empty anyway. Above all else, continue to be vigilant with every inch of perception you can muster. Any attack that takes place on us will undoubtedly be an ambush from what we can tell." 

None seemed to object, but it was obvious the severity of their position weighed heavily on their minds. Relaxation was not something that would be obtained tonight, regardless of his order. This was about as much security as he could give them with the circumstances at hand, which is to say, very little. To remedy this, he personally will take watch around the immediate perimeter and ensure that nothing can line up a shot from nearby. Anything short of extinguishing the fire would be taken to ensure they'd at least have a moment of warning before disaster struck in its entirety. 

Sluggishly and silently, the camp had resumed the guise of normalcy that covered over their unease. Silas had began tending to the horses with an eye constantly over his shoulder and into the shadows. Felicia unveiled the rolls of bread which they had rationed for the trip, but they were seldom even touched for the next several minutes. Nobody had the appetite necessary to feel even a single pang of hunger; an empty body could respond more swiftly, this became the universal philosophy that spread among them without a word uttered. Corrin had at least made the attempt to down some nutrients as to stay true to his own order, only to find its bland nature clashing with the knots already taking capacity in his stomach. 

Lilith did nothing during this time. Her normally cumbersome appetite was seemingly nonexistent, her blank expression glued to the farther reaches of camp like a prey animal. Not even his own pledged vigilance matched the sheer attention she had given to the forest. There was nothing else inside the camp that seemed to catch her attention while she remained in this strange state. This unshakable trance allowed her to hone in on even the slightest disturbance made outside where the light of fire graced. Every rustle that made everyone else's heart pause she would glance to instantly, and several seconds later she would shake her head and return to a neutral gaze. That tiny approval that whatever made the noise was not a threat served to calm the rest of them considerably. 

But it was not without some degree of disturbance. The mechanical nature of her vigilance unnerved Corrin as well as brought a small pang of sorrow to his chest. This wasn't what he wanted tonight to be for her at all. The relentless tension that pressed down on every over moment was what it felt to be on a battlefield, this was supposed to be a harmless scouting mission and lighthearted but misplaced attempt at camping. Nobody had ever wrote or said that bracing yourself to dodge a throwing knife aimed for your temples at any second was a large part of observing nature when staying in the wilderness. He wanted to walk over and quietly apologize for this mess, but disturbing the astral dragon's intense focus seemed unwise. 

All too soon would they once again run out of chores to occupy themselves, not for fear of creeping boredom but of allowing restlessness to take hold of their keen wariness. Everyone could do no more than to gather around the fire and begin a reluctant wait for disaster or dawn to strike, whichever came first. As the running theme for the night, no words were exchanged between the lot of them. Staring at the intricate dance of the flames, paranoia would always draw their eyes back and forth to spaces left unseen for long enough. Nobody dared input a suggestion of sleep or even looked to become drowsy while enveloped with warmth. Who could sleep at a time like this? It was only a matter of time before the ceiling of peace began crashing down over their heads. 

That same ebbing of time was what allowed their fire to eventually begin running low on fuel. They added a bit of thatch which had been in a reserve pile, but it was hardly planned to keep the flames stoked for so long into the night. With each prod and blow to convince life into the embers, their range of vision would end up fading more and more as distant shadows crept closer. Soon enough the trees that lined their camp were nearly entirely retaken by the indefatigable night. Anticipation broiled further in the back of their heads with every inch given, but it still had yet to reach fruition. The absence of activity, even coupled with the creeping darkness, had actually managed to allow sleep's presence into Corrin's eyelids. If nothing was going to come, why waste these precious minutes on it? 

"They're here," Lilith's gasping voice broke that somber spell and stuck exhalations to the insides of throats. Hesitation hung in the air as tired minds processed that single statement. 

"What?" muttered Felicia just before dark realization spread virulently across her face. Past the faintly crackling flames was the sound of their three bodies swiftly taking the ready stance which they had been prepared to take for hours. Next was the crisp noise of clean steel sliding from their sheaths and slicing through the windless atmosphere. Corrin turned to the trees with an expression as cold and unfeeling as the holy blade's weight pulled on his arm. The slightest twitch inside of the vegetation and he would take the charge, be it originating from wildlife or not. The only breath left unabated was the gentle swell of the flames. 

Iron was thrown. There wasn't a single body that didn't anticipate such an attack and dove for cover immediately, but the dagger had not a destination within any of them. A thunk of metal, the crunch of ash and weakened wood rang as what remained of their fire exploded into a thousand drifting sparks. Cinders flew like swears as two more weighted blades spun from the darkness with the more realistic intentions of someone's skull. Everyone had already scrambled to a position to inhibit their aim, but Corrin regardless felt the gust of a throwing knife that had barely scraped his hair. Finally his legs were given that sought-after command to sprint forth into action. 

The prince needn't even said to strike before their retaliation began in force. He brought the Yato's point forward and lunged forward into the brush, intent on impaling any attacker that underestimated his speed. These types of trees had branches too high and condensed for anyone to sit within, and they'd have no time to climb under Lilith's watch. Whomever encircled their camp was on foot and vulnerable, likely having attacked too early due to their revealed presence. The new-found darkness and how slowly his eyes adjusted still made it incredibly difficult to nail a location on his target. 

Finally, a distant figure revealed themselves by missing a crucial throwing dagger and impacting a tree several feet from Corrin. The shadowy figure looked to be wearing studded armor that greedily covered most patches of skin that would have them more easily revealed. Good to note, but not vital information to affect his decision to advance blade-first. They motioned to change positions at first and slink back into the shadows, but found the distance between them growing too small. A short sword was drawn to better suit the close combat they were seconds from engaging in. 

They must have anticipated him having too much momentum and aimed their sword to his gut. It was a decent plan, but against him the lunge was easily parried. Their forms crashed together in the darkness with the other's blade neutralized, Corrin's own balance remained stalwart as his shoulder collided with their chest balefully. His strategy easily toppled the adversary and sent them sprawling into a bed of leaves. Tenacity won through on their part as they rolled backward with an iron grip still on their hilt. Whatever fear or ability burning inside of them spurred them to immediately reengage upon finding balance. 

These were no soldiers, he felt that very plainly as their blades beat together. The clash lacked any kind of follow, allowing him to easily bash them away and move in for a slice at their gut. A quick parry by the assassin possessed a degree of adrenaline-fueled panic as they broke apart once again. While not unskilled in swordplay, it was clear this was not their preferred zone of expertise. Rather, it was very possible they were simply stalling for one of their comrades to line up a shot from the distant shadows. That seemed like a much more plausible strategy for this group to undertake. 

Corrin refused to let that happen. He redoubled his assault to corral the assassin in the direction of camp, where the faintest flickers of dying flames still gave enough light to reveal his target. Caught in an obviously frantic state and faltering with their defense, they must have thought a desperate final jab to his chest was necessary to turning the tides of the battle. But they were poorly practiced and sluggish, the attack merely glanced from his plate armor and worsened their posture to lethal levels. The prince found not the mind to hesitate on the opportunity and angled the Yato downward. One good strike could easily plunge through leather and bone without much more than an inch of resistance, a sentiment proven twice over with his opponent's sternum. A sickening cough turned into a blood-filled gasp from behind their mask, and this holy blade had claimed another life in defense of him and his friends. A shame. 

However, that was but a single cog in the staging of this ambush. Everywhere else came the sounds of combat in the caressing of steel and reeling grunts, shouts unintelligible by nature yet still screaming for something. The prince had barely heard Lilith's own call for help before a blinding eruption of blue exploded outward from whereabouts the tents were located, illuminating the surrounding forest as effortlessly as day. He held an arm to his forehead for protection as he dashed toward that light and through scores of tripping foliage. Silas and Felicia must have been watching the other's backs elsewhere, the astral dragon would be weakened and vulnerable after unleashing such a display for this long. 

It was after the mystic flames had faded that he could see why it had been utilized with such intensity. Not one man, but three forward attackers cornered Lilith and forced her hand by sheer number alone. The gladius they bore looked far sturdier than the dirk which had been used on him last, their armor seemed thicker and they gripped small studded round shields with the other hand. One such assassin bore instead what looked to be a more natural short sword with a guard, they would be more dangerous. The ground where blue fire had touched was blackened entirely, but there was hardly a scorch on the attackers. They must have simply raised their guard and backed away while the spacing attack took place. The astral dragon herself looked dangerously taxed from preforming such a maneuver, wispy strands of smoke rising from the corners of her scowl and snaking by her terrified eyes. 

Before one of the braver assassins could move into striking range, Corrin lunged forward and delivered a kick to the back of their knee with all the might he could muster. Both staggered, but it was the rogue's bones which splintered so grotesque and audibly. His plan to draw the attention of his comrades proved ultimately successful as they almost instantly assessed him to be a greater threat than the shivering dragon. They raised their shields and motioned to the aid of their partner and the death of himself. 

But it was due to their lack of mobility from such heavy arms and armor that Corrin was able to reach at the back of his belt with the intentions of returning what was once lost. He took the throwing knife and, rather than obeying its purpose and tossing it at a target which would ultimately block the blow effortlessly, plunged it into the other leg the assassin he had kicked to the ground. Any other time or frame of mind and he would have endlessly cringed from feeling so vividly how the blade scraped past bone and through flesh; how loudly they screamed in pain and writhed in the grass. 

The advantage of surprise had been lost as the two comrades closed in and brandished their blades. A step backward and a defensive posture, there was no fending off both of them at once with enough time to also riposte. Another blind foot fell to the uncertain ground behind him while the rest of his body twisted to dodge a ruthless slash aimed straight for his jugular. Following on this courageous attack, the position he was left in made it impossible to defend against the second assassin as they moved to flank. A well aimed stab barely failed to skewer him through the side, only missing by Corrin's desperate and sudden scrambling. The pain which followed felt dull and harmless, yet he could more clearly feel the blood begin to soak into the fabric beneath his armor. The severity of his mistake was given no time to assess, there was already another advance being made as the second turned. 

One sweep of the Yato was hardly enough to clash with and deflect the first blow, he hadn't the time to do anything other than twist away from the second and back away even further. That precious distance still closed almost instantly and he was forced again to re-position under threat of a deathblow. One assassin would always set up so that the other could get a swipe in at a terribly efficient angle. Every time was closer than the last to being fatal, there was no way he could keep this up. These men were nothing so cowardly that they would hide in the shadows, instead moving their swords in unison like it was a single man with two. What he did was more akin to retreating than fighting back. That was fine, all he had to do was stall so that Lilith in her weakened state might escape. 

A time came in which Corrin was forced to meet a blow rather than dodge it, something that would have met flesh if he hadn't. His knuckles turned white with force as their blades locked and slid to their hand guards, arms shuddering from the contact and continued clash. A slash bounced from one of the steel places on his body as the other assassin didn't hesitate to begin landing some quick, inaccurate blows while he was trapped. The folly of the first came when they pressed forward and tried to disarm him. It was an easily redirected offense, and he no longer found the mental capacity to care about mercy. The Yato turned against the force and aimed forward while the fool's arms crumpled back before he even knew what was happening. His stab penetrated their leather and throat cleanly as an agonized scream hit the air: his own. 

Though he had dispatched one, the other opponent decided against the ineffective strategy of slashing and decided to finally run a gladius through his gut. Simple adrenaline failed horribly to subdue the overwhelming flood of absolute pain that began ravaging every parallel nerve. He could still feel the blade, cold as ice yet releasing a hellish burning throughout his insides. It was a stupid move to not relinquish the Yato, and now he felt the full brunt of that mistake. His tendons finally did release the hilt of the blade, still embedded in another's throat, as they relented with the rest of his body to gravity. 

Corrin fell to the ground limp with a gladius sticking out from his lower torso. Every inch of the blade made itself extremely apparent as the impact jostled it within. He could hardly even manage to shout in pain, everything came out like wind that was too frightened to whistle. Despite still having the courage to pull the sword from himself and unleash it against his wielder, the body was not as willing as the soul. There was hardly enough strength left inside those same muscles to tremble with exertion and tension. In fact, holding still like this and mere shock were probably the only things that kept him from passing out on the spot. His drive couldn't undo the fact that he had just taken a mortal wound and was now sprawling on the ground, bleeding internally with severed innards. 

His assaulter, though disarmed, seemed quite content with leaving the prince in this sorry state. A desperate feminine cry rang out and called for the prince's name. Though the voice felt muffled in his own ears, the blue flash that followed made it clear what terrible fate would follow for the assassin. Their fear was clear as they twisted around suddenly with a dreaded realization within their body language, but it was already too late. Three successive bolts of cyan flame flew through the air quicker than any arrow and exploded into shock waves across their chest. The final impact blasted them over onto the unforgiving ground with a thud. They would move no longer. 

"Lord Corrin!" Lilith shouted once more with winded breath as she rushed to his side. Even when right beside him, her form was murky from both his declining vision and the grasping darkness. "Lord Corrin, look at me. Do not fall asleep under any circumstances. Do NOT." With how badly his eyes wanted to glaze over and close, it was a difficult enough task to even stare into her own. 

He made a poor attempt to crack a smile, but couldn't feel if he was successful or not. "I- ah- dunno.. this spot doesn't fe-eel too bad.. Should've sent up a tent here." Not even he felt anything for his halfhearted musings. Lilith, unable to hear his pathetic mutterings through her own panic, examined grimly the steel that jut out from his abdomen. More surprisingly was what followed, her dropping of the orb that she always piously gripped as if it was never there to begin with. It rolled until finding a comfortable position to still on the uneven forest floor, she hadn't even cared to make sure that it did. 

"It shouldn't have severed anything too vital to fix, but that's not exactly a certainty from here. Stay awake for me, Corrin. That's all I need you to do," she said nearly too quickly to understand while flitting restlessly around the gladius without inhibition by the orb. There was an obvious shake to her which made the flight look sloppy and forced; fear, exhaustion, or both had begun taking their toll on the dragon. 

"What about.. the others?" he hoarsely managed to say, the very contraction of his lungs becoming difficult. "They need- hng! ..help more than me." 

Lilith shot around quicker than what her meek form foretold and grabbed the sides of his face. Even with impaired sight, this distance allowed him to see the severity which manifested in her eyes, as well as the water that formed on their corners. "You are going to die if I don't tend to you right now. Felicia can heal, they can last a bit longer without me. You, you're going to either bleed out in your own body or become so hopelessly infected that bacteria kills you. On my very existence a thousand times over, I REFUSE to let you die here." A quiver in her statement of absolution, a tear that made its way down her cheek. 

Regardless, he could no longer find the strength nor the words to utter anything further. Seemingly satisfied with her declaration, Lilith sighed and turned back the the heinous injury that plagued his every waking second. The only thing that kept him from bleeding out at a substantial rate was the foreign material wedged firmly in his torso. A pang of apprehension accompanied the pain as she motioned toward the blade and tested its weight by pushing it slightly. The astral dragon muttered an apology that flew into one ear and out his other, she held the sword taut again. He lacked the concentration to understand how it was she would preform this coming act. 

Another brazen sigh fell from her mouth as hesitation and anxiety surely began to mount. "Brace yourself, alright? Not just for this part, I need you conscious for the whole thing. This is not going to be very pleasant for either of us." With that said, Lilith brought herself to the hilt of the gladius and wrapped both hands and feet around the leather grip. Anything even touching the sword sent waves of agony across his body and tensed every muscle within. He would have called out that he was ready, to hurry up and get it over with, yet such a thing was neither possible to be spoken at the moment nor was it true. 

Corrin threw his head back and let loose a guttural yell that exploded from the deepest, most primal recesses of himself. Severed flesh clung to the steel as it was yanked out all too slowly, blood gushed forth as it opened previously dammed veins, and finally the object was lifted from his body. Its phantom yet remained to unveil a searing pain that pressed the very air from his lungs. All other parts of him had their senses dulled from such a blinding amount of suffering that spilled forth from the gash, the nausea which followed in itself felt like relief in comparison to how his lower torso screamed. 

Just as the hurt began to fade away into a throbbing more easily coped with, it had only gotten worse. The prince barely had the energy to look up and see Lilith lower her mouth to the wound which was constantly spewing his own blood. A different, lighter shade of blue boiled in her throat for a moment before brightening considerably. He had only a fraction of a second to witness the smoke pour through her teeth before everything blew up. "Sorry." 

He hardly thought his body had enough kick left to writhe as he did, but it's a different story when every nerve in your lower body feels like they being disintegrated. Had he not taken a shallow breath moments before, suffocation might have been his ultimate fate rather than the effects of a gruesome stab wound. The thoughts he knew before blurred to red and became nothing more than mere cries of anguish. If he could think, he would have preferred the sword to remain stuck inside of him rather than undergoing whatever torturous process of healing this was. Only in his mind could he scream where his throat and unresponsive lungs had begun to fail him. 

The heat of the pain eventually began to transition into freezing cold, but the sensation did not let up for even a second. A desperate breath was finally drawn to sate at least one part of him, though it would do little while in the presence of so much more. His fingers tore into the ground without being told so. Muscles far from the gash began to spasm without end just to cope with a small part of the agony. A single, insignificant part of him wished to pierce the gasping and shouting with hysterical laughter. The reason escaped him like any other bit of logic, fleeing from their vessel which was so terribly convulsing with what was meant to save it. Dying would have truly felt much better than the magical soldering of his nervous system. 

That amused little percentage began to grow steadily as cells finally began to connect again within his insides. To feel the pain lessen even a tiny amount was like taking a breath of fresh air in an ocean of dust and pollution. Whatever caused the freezing chill eventually softened itself into a mild cold that felt more refreshing than it did abrasive. To his surprise, a legible thought was allowed entrance to the foreground of his mind: They hadn't been attacked at all. Were they not in the middle of a battle? Where were Felicia and Silas? Ah, perhaps their defeating of those three forward attackers warranted a retreat? Perhaps he wasn't alive at all, and this hazy perception was an alternative brain process that was taking place in his death throes. That'd certainly be a shame. 

Corrin hardly noticed that his breathing had begun to work normally again as the last of his glowing wound began to close up. Not that he had regained the ability to move, but at least his existence wasn't consisting of wanting desperately to be dead in the moment. Actually, all of those spasms in his arms and legs had completely exhausted the tissue within and forced him to remain still. Or was that an effect of the astral healing process? Nevertheless, his muscles would no longer obey him or his already tired mind. 

With the meager ability he had to feel, he very clearly noticed as Lilith collapsed onto his chest, trembling violently. Her chest heaved of exertion and she gagged like the air itself was sticking to her throat, but all of that steadied as consciousness quickly fled from her. At first Corrin was helplessly frightened that the astral dragon might have given her life to save his own, but very gently he would feel the tender rise and fall of her tiny lungs. The prince would have sighed with relief if he had the capacity to preform such an action. 

And so he laid, too incapacitated to move and too exhausted to care. It was a difficult task to even turn his head slightly and glance at his silent surroundings. The corpse of the fire, what had once been scattered cinders from the initial impact, had died out completely and littered the ground as ash. This meant that there was no light to gaze any further into the distance and see what was happening. There were very little sounds to be picked up as to clue him in, and what he did hear were ambiguous in nature. This entire paralyzed bout consisted of wondering whether a dark figure would soon approach and slit his neck indiscriminately. Surprisingly, he was at peace if such an event did occur. After all, he would be already dead anyway if it weren't for Lilith. His life had already been spent. 

A silhouette did eventually seem to approach and kneel by his side, but it most certainly wasn't a masked assassin coming to end him. "Lord Corrin, are you alright? What happened?" Felicia had a gash across her face that oozed irritating streaks of blood, but otherwise looked to be intact to the immediate eye. She wasn't particularly crestfallen or panicked, so Silas must have been alright as well. The remaining assassins must have been chased off, captured, or begrudgingly dispatched. 

"Where's Silas?.." the prince's throat ached to will the words into existence, barely making something legible in the process. His voice was horribly rough like gravel from the copious screams and convulsions he had partaken in none too long ago. Nevertheless, his point had gotten across. 

She glanced over her shoulder for a moment before leaning over him once more. "Wounded and immobile, but nothing I couldn't manage to stabilize. I'm more worried about you two right at this moment, it looks like you've just now stopped bleeding from some nasty wounds and Lilith seems like she's barely even alive at this point. Her metabolism is trudging through mud with how sluggish her heart rate and breathing is." 

Corrin tried to push himself up, but the residual pain and effort elicited a raspy and lengthy grunt from his very core. It was wobbly even with Felicia's help, but he managed well enough to sit up and keep Lilith in his lap. The astral dragon certainly was extraordinary at feigning death, the wind of her exhalations was practically untraceable. With an arm that felt more easy to snap than a twig, he rolled the glistening orb to his side and over the height of his leg so that it would rest beside her. It wasn't just for decoration, she said it herself. Perhaps there might be some supernatural power left that could help her recover from such a feat as the one she pulled? 

It soon became too much for his muscles to hold both Lilith and her orb at once, however, and back limply into his lap both of them went. Felicia had caught on to his weakness and scooped the astral dragon and the sphere into her own arms before carrying them off in the direction of the easternmost tent. This left Corrin to his own semi-conscious half-dead devices for a short time. It was this lull that had convinced him most that he hadn't much time for the waking world, as everything that had happened in recent blurred together so that the memories barely registered as more concrete than a fleeting dreamscape. The sensation of his vividly throbbing head and this state barely above slumber was strange and intriguing. Not that he could comprehend much of it. 

Felicia eventually returned and wordlessly held something to his lips. A canteen; he reached for it himself and greedily tipped it all the way back, restlessly drinking down as much of the cool liquid as possible. He was practically inhaling water by the time the container had run empty, victim to the bone-dry wasteland that made the inside walls of his throat. Never had anything tasted as beautiful and wholesome as the last bit of the water while it flowed over his tongue. Though the soothing effect it had was did not come alone, it accompanied by an intense queasiness as so much cold substance had suddenly hit his barren stomach without warning. There was not a single regret in any other fiber in his body than that. 

"Thank you," Corrin finally started to sound like his normal self after the drink. It didn't do much for his overall energy, but it was a vast improvement from the last few minutes. "So everything's fine, right? Neither you or Silas are going to bleed out in the grass or anything? The bandits as well, are they going to come back or have you culled their numbers enough to run them off for good?" 

"Silas is resting just over there, though you can't really see him from this position. Lots of minor cuts and bruises except for one real bad slash one of them got on his thigh. Nothing too permanent on either of us if that's what you're worried about. What I'm wondering is how you've managed to seem completely unscathed when there's a giant rend in your armor and I found you resting in what could only be seen as a pool of your own blood." 

That was the first time he actually looked down to inspect how badly the area surrounded where he had fallen looked. No wonder he felt so weak, there was at least a pint of blood soaking through his clothes and puddling on the ground where he had laid. Beside that puddle was a wayward gladius very plainly coated with the coagulating stuff. Perhaps he had been struck for a few more arteries than previously thought. Hopefully there hadn't been a puddle formed already within himself that was going to cause a few issues down the line. He didn't explicitly feel any worse than was typical of being beaten to a pulp, so that was unlikely. 

"You really should be giving all of the credit to Lilith. If it weren't for her, that spot of blood would have been a lot bigger and I'd still be in the center of it. It surprises me every day the kind of wondrous magicks she can pull off at the flick of a finger," he muttered, staring off into the darkness-lined brush in the distance without telling his eyes to do so. They must have retained a sliver of wariness from before, considering that a second attack staged while only Felicia could even move would be absolutely brutal. "Well, I shouldn't say it was that easy for her. She almost did sacrifice herself just performing whatever miracle it was that mended the stab wound." 

"Stab wound? Did someone actually try shoving that whole sword into you?" The maid had to lean in closely in order to examine where his mortal wound had been, the extreme lack of light providing further inhibitions. "Holy hell, the skin is actually burned together. Did she really just burn the hole shut? What about if there was any internal damage, was what she did able to mend that?" 

If she wasn't able to mend internal damage, he would have been dead minutes ago. Corrin did not say that, instead taking a more subtle route and shrugging with heavy shoulders. "You could try and heal me further to make sure, but I don't really feel like I'm still dying on the inside with the exception of sheer exhaustion and strain. You're probably better off tending to Silas for the time being, I should be fine." 

She seemed hesitant to leave him at first, but that crossed thought twisting in her head was resolved with one final nod. Felicia, confident in his condition, took a stand once more and turned toward where Silas was supposedly resting with a nasty leg wound. As she walked away, she drew the staff which had been loosely strapped to her back. The new-found lack of attention allowed his mind in particular to zone out just above falling under consciousness. Lilith's healing felt as though it had sought to drain more than just his physical energy. He was somewhat drowsy before the attack, but it was downright difficult just to keep his eyelids from collapsing down. And on a night like this as well, where the chill would have been enough to keep so many other men wide awake and suffering, he had hardly even noticed like a numbness remained across his skin. 

Past the hypnotic trance that befell him, he could just notice Felicia scrambling back and forth around camp in an attempt to manage by herself. He could neither tell nor care what the things was she did, but they were all surely full of a frantic energy. It must have been a nigh-impossible task until she had somehow managed to gather enough material to resurrect the flame in the center. The steady rise of fire looked instead like a burst of light, shaking the sullen state Corrin spiraled within for but a moment until warmth washed over him. That comforting swathe of heat ended up redoubling the potency and very violently motioned him toward sleep. 

On occasion he was given reign over a free thought as some malformed dream subsided for another. Most of the time they were short pangs of worry or confusion, yet there were a few instances where gratitude manifested itself above all else. Gratitude to whom, however, was lost almost instantly as his mind closed the drapes once more. There was too many things to be grateful about. Every time these moments of coherence passed came the enticing beckoning of the slumbering realms. Soon his will could not overcome the call, and he was seduced into incomprehension. 

 

 

A bright yellow light blared through his eyelids, heat soaked into his skin to the point of slight pain. There was a brief moment of uncertainty as his eyes shot open. All things seemed strange and unfamiliar, but the second passed and realization set in like disappointment. The tents which stood silent, the dark grove they had utilized for camp, and the flames dancing away at his front. Felicia set herself opposite of the fire pit with her back turned and a dagger in her hand, stilled and vigilant. The only things that dared to create motion in the whole scene was the burning wood and the flickering shadows it projected. Was he not just in the process of dozing off just recently? He must have fallen under, but how long ago was that? It looked like the sky had yet to begin its transition to dawn, at least. Heh, he couldn't even muster the strength to weave a dream. 

Corrin tried to rise, a slow and meticulous process that mostly consisted of getting his limbs to obey him again. Sensations were only somewhat numb, a wonderful alternative to what could have been. Not necessarily that he might not have been able to feel, but a tiny part of him was convinced that his slipping into slumber was actually just slipping into a quiet death. He considered it a pleasantry to experience the struggle of standing and enjoyed the tingling sting of blood rushing back to his extremities. To even have such an issue was a keen reminder that he persisted on even now. 

The Yato had somehow found itself in its sheath. He noticed this change as he diligently shambled over to where Felicia rested. It must have been her doing, there was no one else who could even move their legs at such a point. Shaking step after step, Corrin trudged around the fire and finally came to her side. The only immediate acknowledgement she expressed to his waking was a swift glance over her shoulder and then back to the hibernating woods. Her expression was horrid, blank but embellished with lack of sleep and stress, quite easily explaining her lack of enthusiasm to his new presence. There were already bags under her eyes from just skipping tonight alone, certainly amplified by the situation she found herself in. Her sullen stare probably was emotionless from the effort it would take to adorn such a thing. The prince would not dare make the attempt to sit next to her, as it was uncertain whether he'd be able to stand up again. 

"How long was I out?" his voice cracked from how groggy it had become, surprising even him. 

She didn't bother turning to meet his eyes as she replied. "A few hours, it should be turning morning soon enough. There have been no signs of the assassins since their initial assault, and I moved the bodies elsewhere so that we might deal with them when everyone's functional. I noticed that you tried to incapacitate one of them rather than outright kill them. They didn't make it, bled out from an artery you struck." Felicia's personality had almost been entirely buried beneath the burdens that weighed down on her eyelids. Shame about the prisoner, but there was little capacity in either of them to feel much about it. What he noticed more was the miserable state that lingered on every word she uttered. Such a sight was too petty to be allowed to continue. 

"You should probably go and rest with the others. I can handle watch, you already look like hell as it is," he cleared his throat and said. 

A single syllable of a laugh fell from her throat, followed by a shake of her head. "You can barely even stand still on your own two legs, lord Corrin. Trust me this once, I've got everything under control. There have been plenty worse bouts of endurance that I had to steel through in the past." A sigh snaked past her lips as a pause droned on between the two of them. "Lilith woke up not too long ago. Her condition is improving, but she's still grounded at the moment. Go and check on her." 

The frown of dismay on Corrin's face was left unseen. Even if he couldn't function well in terms of mobility at the moment, surely he'd be able to at least keep watch for anything suspicious. He had some small degree of sleep to work with, intentional or no. "Are you sure you don't want me to-" 

"And eat this," Felicia interrupted him and reached around to the obscured side of her, finding and shoving a roll of bread into his chest without even turning around. He grabbed the ration out of surprise, but found no appetite by which to do anything with the roll. 

"I still feel like I'm going to vomit," he complained. 

"Then eat it and vomit. What matters is that you at least tried to keep food down. Your body is probably wasting away at itself with how decrepit you look. You of all people should know to take care of yourself for the sake of others. I know you're worried about me, but let yourself off just this once and recover," her voice was stern and demanding, uncharacteristically so. The energy to maintain her natural spirit must have left long ago with any drop of informality. She was right, though, and that was most unfortunate. 

Taking a reluctant bite of the bread, Corrin began another round of wobbly shuffling toward the easternmost tent where Lilith had rested. He chewed even slower when confronted with the thought of how much he owed to the astral dragon not from just tonight, but across the whole time he knew her. Why had all of that come up so suddenly? The topic froze his jaw with the remembrance of the promise he had failed to keep from earlier in the day. No, none of that mattered now. He had done well to make sure she was safe and whole by the end of the night. Standing just outside the tent's entrance, the prince forcefully swallowed the single bite of dough down his clammy throat and took a final, preparatory breath. 

 

 

 

# CHOOSE YOUR FATE

A+

http://pastebin.com/Yxxi9AEh

S

http://pastebin.com/5q9Kj4S9

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you looking at these? Did you not choose your fate or what?


End file.
